The Collar
by MoronKing
Summary: Jou was having a bad day. Then a package came and it was a collar? Things starts getting freaky when he starts wearing it. What! he can't take it out! He hearing what? ppl thoughts! JouKaiba. [complete]
1. chapter 1

Hey! First time writing a YGO fic. Have many more idea but want to start with this. Got this idea from a horror story but don't worry. No horror in this fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

Well.....enjoy!

chapter 1

"This is great! Just GREAT! Could this day get any better?!"

For those of you who can't tell, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! This is the worst day of my life and it isn't getting better.

Huh. Why don't I explain first. My name's Jonouchi Katsuya. My friends calls me Jou for short. And I should start by telling you my life sucks. My family isn't a very happy one. My mother and sister left us when we were just kids. And my 'father' is a drunkard who beats be every time he's drunk. Which is most of the time. He doesn't hold a steady job so we're poor. I tried to work for money but it's not easy when you're a teenager and have school work.

I'm not what you call an A student at school. More like the biggest thug. I used to be a bully until I met Yugi and we became friends. My life got better since I met him and made lots of friends, even some who are over 3 thousands years old. And are crazy psychopaths. I was happy. Though I still have problems and keep secrets from them. Like my dad beating.

Well, getting back to my crappy day. It started with me trying to get up. You see, my dad got back last night after a card-game with his 'buddies' and he lost a LOT of his money and wasn't very happy about it. And to make things worse, he was drunk. To me, that's very scary since he's stronger then me when he's drunk but _deadly_ when he's both drunk _and _pissed off. So, yeah, he let out his anger by beating the shit outta me. I should be grateful that he didn't had a weapon with him.

I waited till he is finished with his 'workout' and passed out before I could get a little rest. About an hour later, luckily he was still asleep when I got up to the shower. Tried to, at least. I actually dragged my way to our small dirty bathroom and fell in the tub. Ii took a cold shower since we didn't have money to buy ht water. Brr, it was cold. At least it helped me wake up. though the cold stings my bruised body.

I got back some strength and was able to find my clean uniform. Putting it on took a little effort but I did it. Grabbing my book bag, I swung it over my shoulder and head out to school. No time for breakfast. Not that it matters, we didn't have anything to eat at the first place. The poor thing, you know.

I was able to get to school before the bell ranged and met up with the gang.

"Hey, guys" I waved to them.

"Jou, Good morning!" Yugi greeted with his usual shine. "You're early this morning."

These are my friends: Yugi and Ryou are the innocent ones and they have Yamis from Egypt, the one from 3 thousand years ago. Yugi's name is plain Yami and he used to be the Pharaoh. Bakura , Ryou's Yami is one of the psychos I was telling you about. I'll tell you about the other one late. Honda's my friend for years and we were a tough team to beat. He's boyfriend, Otogi owns his own shop like Yugi and made his own game call "Dungeon Dice". Yeah, they're gay, and so am I. And there was Anzu. I don't really like her much with her stupid speech in "Friendship" and she annoying antics to get to Yami. She actually believes he's playing hard to get, like he'll ever like that slut. 'cuse my French, but she's a real bitch. And a homophobe.

"Yeah, I thought since I'm awake might as well get to school before I'm late again." I said playfully with my normal grin and I try not to wince from the ache in my body and to lying to him.

"So the mutt actually found his way to school without getting lost, huh? Maybe he does have a brain in that empty head." a voice said from behind.

Oh, no. Not **him** again!

"For that millionth time, Kaiba, I AIN'T A DOG!" I yelled angerily at the brunette.

"Tsk tsk tsk, seems I was wrong about that brain." Seto Kaiba said in a mocking tone.

I couldn't help but growl, "Shut up, moneybags!"

"Looks like the pup needs a muzzle." he said and smirked when I was about to jump him.

"Why you-" I started but Honda hold me back.

"Cool it! Calm down, Jou." He told me, but I still struggled.

"Yeah, Jou, don't get into another fight." Yugi begged.

Kaiba chuckled and turn. "Heh. Later pup."

And there he walk away.

I growled again but calmed down since I'm still too tired. Kaiba just helped heat up my blood with his insults. Yeah, I told you I was gay and ironically I had to like _him_. I mean, look at him. He's _HOT_. (Fan girls drool). Not that I'll tell anyone though.

Yugi walked up to my side and grabbed my sleeve like a little kid. "Jou, you shouldn't get into fights with Kaiba-san. You'll get hurt and I don't like you fighting." he said with his eyes all wide.

Damn! His deadly puppy-dig eyes.

"I know, Yuge but he just makes me SO angry." I said as an excuse.

"Still, you should ignore him or something." he continued.

"Yugi's right. He wants you to get angry. You shouldn't give him that satisfaction." Ryou added, also doing the eyes.

CRAP! The double puppy-dog eyes attack! Can't fight.

"Alright. Alright. I won't get into another fight." I said quickly, looking away from their innocents.

""Promise?" they both asked, with SPARKLES in their eyes.

Oh hell, why?!

""Yeah, yeah I promise!" the bell ranged. "Let's just get to class!"

To make things short, school sucks. I just failed another test, like that's a surprise, starved, since I got no money, and I got me a detention too. Oh joy. And to end the perfect day, it started pouring when by the time I got back home.

Hell.

Now, here I am. Soaked to the bone, outside of my door, and I so freakin' COLD!

"This is great! Just GREAT! Could this day get any better?!"

Stomping in to my door, I thought my luck was starting to change. Until...

--Trip--

CRASH!

"Dammit! What the hell-!" I tripped over and fell on my face.

Ouch.

Getting up, I lifted a hand to my hurt face and sat up.

"Shit! Ow, What the hell was a box dere?" box? "What?"

It was a box.

"Where the hell did dis came from?" I said and picked it up. It was light but I heard a small rattle inside when I shook it a little. "Wonder what's in it."

I looked around it and found no address on it.

"Hmm." debating on whether or not to open it or not, I stared at it. "What the heck." Curiosity beat my common sense in less than a second.

I went to my room and set it down on my bed. I got out a small pocket knife and begin to cut the tape. Putting away the knife, I sat on my bed and flip open the box. There were some papers in it. I push some of the papers aside and saw something gold.

Suddenly my body began to tense and I was starting to shake. My body feels anxious and I begin to sweat. Licking my lips, I pulled out a gold collar? I kind of went brain dead right there.

I stared at it for a long time and wait for my anger to come. But it didn't. That's strange. I usually explode when anyone mention anything with dog to me but for some reason, I just feel curious.

Turning the golden collar around, I look at the detail. The belt seems to be made of royal blue leather and on the inside was soft. Around it was diamond shaped gold pieces on the center around the belt. The buckle was also made of gold but what surprise me were the Egyptian eye-symbol like on Yugi's millennium puzzle. There were also some small writing below it but I can't read it.

Overall, it's very nice. Even though it's a collar.

"It's beautiful." I said.

Still thinking about the writing I try to decipher the meaning.

"Hmm. Maybe I could ask Yami to check it out." I decided and was about to put the collar nack in the box but stopped.

I wonder....

Taking the collar to the bathroom, I face the mirror and look into the partly glass. Lifting the collar to my neck I hook it on.

Again, I blame curiosity.

Looking at myself with it, I don't look half-bad. I kind of like it. Too bad I can't wear it outside.

I shrug. "Just my luck."

Walking back into the room with the collar still around my neck, I felt tired. Very tired. Yawning, I rubbed my now heavy eyes, and lay on my bed.

"I'll jus keep it on a little longer. First nappy. Nite."

And I went to sleep.

O..k! That's the chap.1. More will come I promise. Hope you like it. Please Review. or burning is allowed.

Ying/Yang- Thanx & PEACE OUT!


	2. chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. Glad everyone liked the 1st chap. Now here's the 2nd.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

and here you go.

Chapter 2

The sun was rising up and a new day has begun.

Moaning, Jou started to get up when he heard so yelling.

_**"Dammit! Stupid assholes. I'm so fuckin' pissed now. Where the hell is that piece of shit of a son with mine. I need a good beat."**_

Hearing that brought Jou quickly out of sleep and he sat up. Looking around quickly he ran to the closet, push aside the coats and hid in the corner. Looking out at the small crack on the wall, he watches his drunken father stumble in.

"Jou! Where are you, you piece of shit!" He hollered.

Jou just sat there on the corner. He just stared, trying not to breathe too loud. For fear that his father could hear.

_**"Fuck! Where is that little bitch?"**_

Jou blinked when he heard that.

_Did he just say that? I didn't even see his lips move._

Too worried to think about it now, he excused it, telling himself that it was because of the bad lighting. I mean, look, he is in a closet with a crack on the wall and it's still early in the morning.

"Shit!" His father cursed and kicks a near-by chair, sending it flying to the wall next to wall next to the crack making Jou wince.

Cursing again, he walks out of the room, slamming the door. Jou just sat in there for a minute, making sure it was safe to come out. After a while, he opened the door and sigh in relief. Walking to his mused bed, he flopped down on it and rubbed his face.

"Oh god. I totally lucked out." He said to himself and stared up at the ceiling.

_Usually I never hear pops yelling. He's always so stealth when he comes to beat me up. Wonder why today's different._

Turning his head to the side, he watches the green numbers on his clock flash 8:00AM. He blinked then quickly jumped out of bed again.

"Oh, shit. I gotta get ready." He said and ran to the bathroom.

Squeezing the toothpaste on his brush, he furiously scrubs the plaque off his teeth, not bothering looking up at the mirror. Then he quickly strips off his dirty clothes and step into the cold spray. After a few minutes under it, e jumps out of the shower and reach for a towel.

While rapping the towel around his waist, he caught a glimmer of blue and gold on the corner of his eyes. Turning he gasp when he saw that the beautiful collar was still around his neck. And after that shower, it seems to shine more.

"Huh? I forgot I had dis thing on." He said, touching it lightly. "Gotta take dis off. If any of da guys sees me wit dis, dey'll never let me live it down. Especially _Honda_." He added with a growl.

_And if **KAIBA** ever found out about this, I'll be in HELL!_

Feeling his blood boil over the thought, he fiddles his hands on the small latch. But as much as he squeeze and twiddle it, he can't get it unlocks!

"What da hell-?!" He yelled and starts scratching the lock. "Dammit! Why won't it come off?!"

Getting angry, he gave up on the taking the proper way with the latch and move on the belt. HIS style!

Grabbing the whole belt around his neck, he starts yanking it, pulling it, and trying to rip it out of his neck. But it doesn't work.

"What. is. wrong. wit. dis. THING!" He shouted with each yank. Then pulled too hard and slip, falling on his back.

"Owwie." He groaned, both his butt and the burn mark around his neck from all the yanking. "Damn."

_Shit! Why can't I take it off? It was easy to put on yesterday. And I know that my neck didn't grow fat over night. I didn't even eat anything. Oh, please don't let the shower rust it!_

Shifting his eyes to his clock, they blink 8:20.

_8:20?! _

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" He yelled, jumping up to his feet, tossing aside the towel, and replacing it with his uniform.

Running a hand through his hair, he grabs his bag and starts jogging to school. While buttoning his jacket his hands move to the collar and he stopped.

_Fuck! I forgot about this. I can't let anyone see this!_

He cursed again but continue running while buttoning the jacket all the way up. He knows people are gonna talk about his surprise 'proper' dressing but he has now choice. Or time.

_I'll just have to talk with Yugi later. _

He decided. As he run past some group of girls who were talking to each other in a friendly chat, Jou was able to hear part of the conversation. And something else interesting.

"I know. That is like the coolest earrings, Mary!" He heard one of the girls said.

_**"Pfft! Yeah right. They look like a rainbow chicken hanging on her head."**_

"huh?" Jou said.

"Yeah, I know. It cost a LOT and was made in France." The girl Mary

_**"At least that's what the sticker said. And it only cost me 2 dollars. Like she could even afford that. The street rat."**_

"Really?" The first girl asks with fake interest.

_**"Yeah, right. And I'm a freakin' god. Snobby bitch."**_

Jou gasp at their words and stop to turn, looking at them.

"Your like, my best friend, Mary!"

"You're my best friend, too!"

_**"NOT, BITCH!'**_

Jou heard they both said but their lips never moved and they don't seem to be pissed. They look at each other with casual friendly smiles, as if they haven't even heard what the other is really saying!

Jou just stood there, staring dumbly at them walking away. Absently his hand lifted up to neck and he feels the collar glow warm against his neck.

_Oh god! I'm hearing people's thought and I think it's because of this thing!_

"I gotta talk to Yugi!" He said and goes full speed to school, hearing many disturbing thoughts that he would never have known the people around him would think.

And it'll get even more disturbing when he'll hear the thoughts of his friends. And foes.

There you go. Not much action yet, but the sex talk will come on the next chapter.

**THANKING REVIEWERS:**

**Sky- **glad u really like it!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**- happy that u thought it's intresting.

**Macduff's Mistress**- trying to make more faster. don't worry.

**figured shadow**- it's good that it's loved.

**Silver Wing tamer**- don't worry, Jou will get better. Hikari's have special attacks too!

**pickle-kitten**- well he is a puppy, gotta keep his image. heh!

**pharohs-slave**- happy that ur happy. Yes, yes, many errors (groan)

**anubiset**- hope u like what happens...or will be.

**Brigitte**- Ahh! Everyone say that! good start & story but grammer SUCKS! will try working on it.

**Flame Swordswoman**-glad you like the start. more to come.

**Zan Artemis**- Wow, it's cute!

Ying/Yang- Thanx & PEACE OUT!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

**SIGNS**:

_**talk**_ :ppl talking in jou's head

_**/talk/: **yugi_ talking in jou's head

**_talk:_** yami talking in jou's head

got it? ok.

Chapter 3

The bell has ranged. All the kids are in their seats. And the teacher is starting the roll calls.

I continue to keep my cobalt eyes on the book I'm reading as my acute ears listen to the conversation of a certain freaky-haired duelist.

"Did you see Jou here today? I know he's usually late but not this long." Yugi whispered to Ryou, who's sitting beside him. "I'm getting worried."

"It's ok, Yugi." The white-haired hikari said, trying to reinsure the worried teen. "He'd probably woke up late again."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprise if he just plain skipped class today. We've having a test." Honda grumbled from behind.

"Honda!" Anzu scolded and smacked him straight in the head. "Don't be mean!

"Ow!"

Yugi sigh. "I hope you're right."

_So, the mutt's not in? I wonder why. _

Oh, you can't tell who I am? Well, you should. My name's Seto Kaiba, CEO of the famous Kaiba Cooperation. And I am one of the BEST duelists in the world. Besides that short, freaky-haired munchkin Mouto and his other self, Yami.

Yeah, don't like them much. Especially the crazy one. Like Marik and Bakura. Shudder. But they're not as bad as the whore, Anzu is. Now **_THAT'S_** the horror. With her '**_friendship_**' poison.

**_IT_**, I can't give that horrid thing a real gender, is one of the reasons I'm gay. Yeah, I'm gay, got a problem with that? Tell it to the other hundreds of gays in this school. And to my big surprise, I like the puppy. Amazing isn't it? The most powerful CEO in the world actually likes a second class duelist/ mutt.

_Hmm. I'd hope the mutt will come today. It's no fun without him for me to insult and see him get all mad. It's cute._

Just when the teacher was almost done calling roll, a slam was heard.

"Sorry dat I'm late, Mr. Washu! I uh, forgot ta um, set my alarm clock?"

Looking up from my book, I saw my special golden puppy now.

_Something's different about him this morning. Is he...is he wearing his jacket properly?! This...is interesting. He looks sexy like that. And why's does he have that strange look?_

(POV stops here, ok?)

"Ah, Mr. Jonouchi. You decided to come to school after all." Mr. Washu said and looks up and down at his clothes. "And since when did you start becoming a good boy?"

Jou, who was still panting from the entire running, reach to the collar of his jacket, just over the gold and sapphire collar.

"Well, I uh, wasn't trying ta, um." Jou stuttered then just stood up straighter and casually walk to his seat. "What's wrong wit wearing my clothes like dis? Can't a guy jus dress nicely for a day witout people gettin' suspicious? Sheesh."

She and every other kids were watching him oddly as he sit down on his seat. He seems to act... serious today.

Strange.

Jou just kept his face emotionless but annoyed. Really, he's trying to block out all the thoughts of the others out of his mind. It was driving him crazy!

_I gotta get Yuge to help me take this off NOW!_

Turning his head just a little to look at his friends, he can see that they are relieved to see him. Especially Yugi.

"Hey, Jou! We were really worried with you." He told him quietly and smiled.

"Yeah, man. What took you so long?" Honda asks, leaning over Jou's back. "And what's with your clothes and attitude, dude?"

Jou growled and shoved him off his back. "I'll tell ya' later, alright? Oh, Yuge, can I talk to you after class? It's really important."

Yugi tilt his head to the side and blink innocently. "Huh? What is it, Jou? Is something wrong?"

"I'll feel betta if we discussed it privately, if dat's alright." He said with his face hidding under his hair.

"Alright, Jou. If it's that important." Yugi nodded.

Jou looked up at him with a glad smile. "Thanks, Yuge." He said, sounding very relieved and turns back to the teacher.

Jou seem to relax a little now that all the thinking has quiet down to boring snoring from the teacher's lecture. Then out of nowhere, Jou heard a familiar voice and turn to Yugi. The voice was a lower voice. Yami's! Looking at his short friend now, he can see his eyes are glazed and distanced. That's a sign of him talking to his darker self, the Pharaoh, Yami.

_I always wonder what they talk about. Well, this is a once in a lifetime chance to find out._

He thought and closed his eyes. He silenced his mind, felt the collar glowing warmly, and the voices are coming in clearly.

_**/I'm really glad Jou's ok./**_

_**I told you he'll be alright, didn't I, Yugi?**_

_**/Yeah. You're right. I wonder what he wants to talk about later. It has to be something important./**_

**_Ummhmm._the pharaoh hummed a bit carelessly.**

_**/Jou's been acting a little strange this morning. I hope he's not in trouble./**_

**_You can think about that after class, I want to discuss something a little different._**

**_/Different? And what kind of subject would you like to discuss about, Yami?/_ Yugi ask him innocently.**

_**Hmm. I was thinking about the subject of last night for example.**_

Jou crooked a brow.

**_/oh? That seems to be an interesting subject./ _Yugi said in a surprisingly wicked tone. _/And which part would you like to...discuss about?/_**

**_Why don't we start with the kissing?_the pharaoh ask, just as seductive.**

**_/Aww. What's the matter with the kissing? I thought you'd like the way I was kissing you, especially when I was down on my knees and licking your big, hard-/_ **

"OH MY GOD!" Jou's eyes shot open and he jumped out of his chair.

Everyone stops and turns to him. He just stood there.

O.O; "Uh..."

"Is something a matter, Mr. Jonouchi?" Mr. Washu asks sternly with a curious brow, tapping his workbook.

"Oh, um. No, sir. Sorry." Jou mumbles, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, his face red with embarrassment.

"As I was saying before being so _rudely_ interrupted the solution to this problem is blah, blah, and blah." The teacher continues with his lecture.

Jou was staring down at his desk, hiding his red face, not noticing a pair of sapphire eyes staring at him.

"Psst. Jou, are you alright?" A little voice asks next to him.

Jou just nodded furiously, not looking up. "Yeah, just remember something important."

"Ok."

_Gotta breathe. Gotta breathe. In. Out. In. Out. I did NOT just hear Yugi said that. No, I can't be! He's too innocent to know such things. He couldn't have. Not little Yugi._

He told himself, closing his eyes again. Then the thoughts came back again.

_**What was that about?**_

_**/I'm not sure./**_

_**Oh well, where were we? That's right, you were telling me about 'kissing'?**_

**_/Really? I thought I was telling you how you like it when I suck on your 'cock'./ _Yugi said in such a casual way that had Jou turning pale.**

And he did.

_**Yes, that too, but please explain that part back to me again. I seem to be a bit blank at the time.**_

_**/huh? You don't remember?/**_

_**vaguely. Why don't you refresh my memory. With great DETAIL.**_

**_/Ooook./_ he purred.**

_I can't believe. _

**_/We started with a few kisses, then some necking. You were moaning and groaning. ALOT./_ he added with a wicked chuckle.**

_**Ah, yes. I do seem to recall that. And if I'm not mistaken, You also did your share in the moaning section. Actually, you were purring like a sexy little kitty.**_

_**/Are you sure you don't remember Yami?/**_

**_Please continue, my little angel._ he urged.**

_**/Then you were sitting on the edge of the bed, with out your clothes, I might add./**_

_**Mmmm. And you?**_

_**/I was dressed in nothing but your sweet hot kisses./**_

Jou felt his eye starting to twitch and cover a hand over it.

_**/Then I was kissing your neck and licking you all over. ALL over./**_

_**Ooh. I like that.**_

_**/You'd like it more when I started kissing your big dick!/**_

Jou cough and shook his head. _Bad, bad, bad, bad. _

_**Yes. I liked that ALOT**_

_**/I licked it up and down until you get all big and hard. You were so hot and wet./**_

**_I'm starting to feel all hot and hard right now, aibou._he groan.**

Twitch.

_**/Then I took you into my mouth. You were so big and tasty./**_

_**Why thank you, aibou.**_

TWITCH!

_**/And I started sucking you in and out. Pumping you at the same time./**_

_**I'm starting to remember your soft little hands on me.**_

_**/You were groaning so loud and grabbing my hair, I love it./**_

**_Uhnmm. More._he begged.**

_**/I just kept going up and down, licking and sucking all over you. Mmm./**_

_**Yes. Yes.**_

_**/You were screaming my name when you came. Then I was drinking your sweet sweet milk. Every. last. drop./**_

**_Ahh! God, yes!_he growled.**

Jou blinked. _Did he just-?_

**_/So, how was that?/_ Yugi asked sweetly.**

**_That was nice. Very VERY nice._Yami said a bit breathless.**

He did. Jou Nearly fainted. NEARLY.

_**/Now do you remember last night?/**_

_**Why don't we make so more of last night later so we can talk have more to talk about the 'subject', little angel?**_

**Yugi made a little half purr, half groan sound. _/I'd like that. But not before I talk to Jou, o-tay?/_**

**Yami made a small-annoyed sound. _Just make it quick and meet me in the shower in the locker room._**

The bell ranged.

"Ok, class, that's all for today. Don't forget to do pages 100-120. Now dismiss." Mr. Washu said pointing to the door.

All the students start getting up and packing their things for next class.

Jou was still in his seat; his face was pale at what he had just heard.

_I can't believe it. Yugi, Little innocent adorable Yugi, is having SEX and talks dirty. I'll never look at him the same way again._

"Hey, Jou? You in there? Earth to Jou?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thought to look at the violet-eyed teen. "What?"

"It's after class. What is it you want to talk about that's important?" Yugi ask, looking innocent, as if nothing has happened.

"Uh, I need-" but he couldn't say it. He couldn't even look at Yugi without a picture of him giving head to Yami. "Uhh.... NEVER MIND! It's ok, it's nothin. Sorry to bother you. Oh, would you look at dat, I'm gonna be late for my other class. Well, gotta go now. Suck you, I mean, See you later, Yuge. BYE!"

And ran out of the door leaving Yugi and his friends staring after him bemused.

"What's his problem?"

Shrug.

ok. Hope ya'll liked it. First time writing sex. Very sorry if it suc-uh stinks. give clues of what the next sex should be. hehe?

**THANKING REVIEWERS:**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**- glad u like the 2nd chapter. hope this is ok too.

**anaraz**- hope it gets better for u.

**Zan Artemis**- cool! but the meeting with kaiba might take be a while later. do not worry! & i can't tell u if it's a millennium item or not. or is it?

**kuroi-sakurapetals**- is it really that good?

**Dark Mysteries**- will try!

**Silver Wing tamer**- oooh, he's not really thinking about blackmailing yet. still in shock of...some other _things._ (wink wink)

**SetoKaibaWheeler**- NOOO! NOOO! Not the eyes! (pain)

**Moonlight-6056**- does it really have a writing style? heh, cool.

**SailorBaby16**- hmmm. tough questions, but will give out answers one at a time. Mwahahaha!

**Bryjin**- do u think he should hear the dirty thought of kaiba or the _sereal_ thoughts? hmm...

**pickle-kitten**- oooo, he thinks _alot_ aboout his puupy.

**Jadej.j**- trying to make it NOT a sad story.

**figured shadow**- you wouldn't believe that hell he'll go through next. & the name? it's for me & my sister. she (YANG) make the happy **_safe_** fics. me (YING) make the pg13-R & higher (if can) fics.

**Darknessmiko**- still not telling who it from. u can guess it u like. as for yugi & yami's help (look back) wat do u think? HEH!

**vamphyper-ess**- kinda got the idea from that movie. he will later but not know. _oooh_.

**yaminoryu**- will do! (salute)

**immortal**- it is deadly and dangerous if u know how to use it (looks SetoKaibaWheeler) shudders.

**Celestial Psyche**- what do u think he would think of? hmm....(thinking) AHH! MY EARS! or eyes?

Ok. Now that this is done, please review.

YING/YANG- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	4. chapter 4

So so sooooo sowwie for the lateness. pleeze blame on AP HISTORY teacher. make us do too much essay. jerk.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

**SIGNS**:

**_talk_** :ppl talking in jou's head

**_"talk"_**: (geuss who) thinking

not much but easy to follow.

Chapter 3

Jou had ran all the way to his next class, not wanting to learn or _hear _any more secrets of his friend.

_I guess that what people mean when 'curiosity kills the cat'. Good thing I'm still alive and is a dog. Hey, wait did I just say that?! NO! I'm not a dog! I'm a HUMAN BEING!_

"Damn Kaiba." He muttered as he walk in his class to see the brunette in his usual desk, as usual, reading his mysterious book. "Smart ass."

As he walk pass his to his desk, he heard a disturbing comment.

_**"Hmm. Nice ass."**_

"What?!" Jou yelped and quickly turn to see who said, well thought that but he couldn't really tell who since there were a couple of people who doesn't look like they were.....uh, checking out.

Feeling uneasy, Jou made it to his desk, keeping his eyes out for the mysterious pervert. He relaxed back in his seat when there wasn't a second comment.

_Well, that was freaky. I never knew there were so much horny people in this school. And I'm still have doubts of how innocent Yugi really is and how long has he a naughty side. This is too much. I gotta find a way to take this damn thing off._

Jou wipe the small sweat from his forehead and was about to unbutton the top buttons but stopped when his eyes went to the back of Kaiba's head.

_Hell, I forgot. Moneybag's here, too. Damn! Why does he have to be in most of my classes?! Now I have to keep this thing up like this all day. I hate it. I'm hot. How can anyone stand this?_

He groan again and drop his head on the desk. He was feeling very drained after the whole 'conversation' , all he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of the day and wait till school is over. But there's one person who's standing between his and that wish. And that is...

**BAM!**

"Ahh!" Jou screamed as a text book was slammed on his desk by his head.

"I see you're getting your beauty sleep, Mr. Jonouchi, but I guess you forgot that in my class, there is no sleeping." A very smug and husky voice said.

_Oh, crap! I forgot that the teacher's absent today. We're suppose to have a sub. Dammit, it's-_

"Ms. Chono." Jou said flatly to the busty woman.

(for those who don't know, she's the slutty teacher who's known as "The Wicked Witch of Expel" in the vol.1 book when Honda had a crush on the girl 'Ribbon'.) The busty teacher with her fancy, expensive, suit and gallon of make-up face, smile smugly at the drowsy blonde.

"Well, I'm so happy that you remember my name, Mr. Jonouchi." She said with fake glee, and let out a disgusting lusty laugh. "You don't know how much I had missed you over the year, dear."

Jou just glared at her and said in a low voice, "An' I was glad I didn't hav ta see yer ugly, gunk face. As I rememba the last time I saw you, yer face was _ug-a-ly_ but more looking at ya' again,"

he gave her a lazy scan. "It's MUCH worst."

Her smile falter just a bit but there was a tiny wrinkle but her eye, showing her urge to twitch. That gave him some satisfaction. He gave her a small grin. Turning her heal, she stalked off back to her desk.

**_Why that little brat!_** he heard her shrieked and almost winced from the pitch. **_Just you wait, brat, I'll get you back for that comment. Just wait till I grade your test. In front of the WHOLE CLASS! Ho ho ho ho!_**

Jou's eyes widen as he heard that.

_The test! I totally forgot about that! Fuck! I was suppose to study for that last night but I..._

He thought back to when he got home last night and was about to study the same time he found the box and the collar. Then wanted to try on the collar and-

Jou slapped his forehead.

_Oh, yeah! I fell asleep! Hell! I can't fail this test! Not only do I not want to give that witch the satisfaction, but I need this grade, too!_

Jou felt so hopeless and started banging his head lightly on his desk.

_**"I wonder why's he banging his cute little head. He'll leave a nasty mark."**_

His head stopped half-way down to the wood hearing that and twisted his head around, trying to see who said that. Actually, thought of. He couldn't recognize the voice very clearly but it was some-what familiar.

_Where have I heard that voice before. Who cares, I just hope it's not a stalker that has been following me all this time and I didn't know it!_

Jou started sweating more.

"Good morning class." Ms. Chono ringed out, cheerfully, like Anzu. "As you know, you're teacher isn't here today, so I'll be substituting the this class the day."

There were some staring from the guys and a couple of glares and jealous glances to the teacher. Jou just gave her a cold look.

"And as you should all know, today you have a TEST!" she announced with her evil cheery smile. "Clear out your desk and take out a pencil. And don't try to cheat."

There were a few groans as she started to pass the test and when she reach to Jou, she sent him a most smug, bitchy, evil smile that made him growled at her.

"And here's your test, Mr. Jonouchi, I wish you the best of luck." she said, brightly.

_**In failing.**_

"Yeah, back to you too, bitch." he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nuthin'."

Looking at the test placed on his desk, he inwardly groan as he look over the question and the first thought that went through his mind were: _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

_How the hell am I suppose to pass this shit if I don't even know what the hell it's about?! _

He turn his glare to her again as she pass the test to Kaiba and he caught her sending him a small wink, but it seems to have no affect on him. Jou suddenly felt another growl crawling up his throat and his angry coming.

_What the hell does that bitch think she's doing? Hitting on Kaiba?! Oh, she better call the hospital to keep a bed for her, cause when I'll be done with her, she'll need another plastic surgery! NO ONE MAKES A MOVE ON MY MAN! wait, did I thought of that? Damn hormones!_

Jou felt his face warm up a bit and excuse it from the heat.

"You have all 40 minutes to finish this test, so do your best and begin!"

Pencil lead scribbling onto paper were heard along with some tapping, groaning and scratching. Jou gripped his pencil tightly and grind his teeth as all the panic thought of his surrounding begin to flood his head like a bussing bee.

_**oh, what's the answer to this again? What's a metabolism? I forgot my name! No, this isn't right. Damn, I can't see his answers. Pfft, this is so easy. Ms. Chono is a very HOT babe.**_

Jou grab his eyes with one hand and was gripping the pencil so hard, it's near cracking. All the thoughts were killing his mind that he couldn't even hear his owns. Concentrating very hard, he try to block all the voices away and try to focus it at one person. And that first person was the bitch Mr. Chono herself.

Suddenly he collar glowed warmly around his neck again and he could only hear her thought, the others are gone.

**_Oh ho ho ho ho! This is going to be so much fun! _**she chortled wickedly with her lusty voice. **_once this test is done and it's time to collect, I'll correct everyone's test aloud. And my first will be Jonouchi's! Oh, he'll be so humiliated with his failing grade, he'll regret ever saying those things to me. Ho ho ho ho ho._**

Jou felt his anger build up again but was able to hold it back for a while. A while.

_**Oh, I feel so excited that I think I'll just read off all the answers to the tests and memorize it when I correct his test! Oh oho ho ho ho.**_

Suddenly Jou could feel a grin spreading to his face as he heard her thought that.

_Thank the Lord, You'll be the one regretting this one, bitch!_

He thought and prepare his pencil to follow as the answers starts scribbling the answers.

_Oh, this is going to be...FUN._

(Seto's POV)

I watch as my puppy ran out of the door, his face look very flustered and all red. I still wonder what's wrong. He's been acting very strangely toady. First with the clothes, then he screamed out in the middle of class for no reason, and now he ran away from his short best friend.

_Hmm. Very interesting. I better keep an eye on him if anything happens. _

I got up and follow him to my next class. We had the same class in this period too. Sadly are seats are across the other room, so I can only see him beauty from afar. I got to class before him, short-cut don't ask. I again watch him walk into the class.

He saw me, mutter something softly, and walk pass me, without glancing at me, looking all powerful. My eyes run down his slender uniform clad body and stopped at one specific spot.

_Hmm. Nice ass._

"What?!" he yelped surprisingly and jerked around, .looking around.

I kept my face down to my book, (which is a **secret **!) a little unnerved by that inspective move, luckily nothing else happen.

_Strange. It was as though he heard me. No, impossible. My little doggy might be cute and good, but there's no way he can have physic powers. _

I shook my head at that ridiculous thought and continue to spy my eyes on him. He look so adorable all tired and hot. I wish he would loosen some of those buttons so I can see his delicious neck. Then his fingers slowly went to his collar and was about to flick the button but suddenly he stopped abruptly and turn his head to me with a frown and dropped his hand.

I was disappointed that he stopped and felt kind of hurt if it's because of me. At least I get to watch him sleep and dream of him in my bed. Then I saw that blonde bitch of a teacher walking up to my resting pup. I didn't like the evil glint in her whored-up face.

I narrowed my eyes at her when she slammed the book by my sweet pup, disturbing his joy and watch them exchange a few words before she turn away with a angered look in her eye and a grin from his sexy lips. That brought another degree in my body.

Then his grin disappeared, his eyes widen, and he starts banging his head.

_I wonder why's he banging his cute little head. He'll leave a nasty mark._

His head stopped half-way again and he turn his head around again as if he's looking for someone.

"And as you should all know, today you have a TEST!" she announced with her evil cheery smile. "Clear out your desk and take out a pencil. And don't try to cheat."

I saw her give Jou a smug smile and him glaring at her. I didn't like that smile. Hell, I didn't like that face or the rest of it. She's as bad as that Anzu slut.

When she walked up to me and hand me the test, I saw her wink and try very hard not to gag and shack with disgust. Shudder. I feel like I need a shower. Or a acid bath.

My eyes move back to the pooch and saw him sending daggers at her back, looking very pissed and... jealousy?

_No, that can't be right. I must be dreaming about it._

I thought, shaking my head and turn back to the test. I scaned it once and rolled my eyes. How simple and srupid. I quickly marked all the correct answers in less than a minute and went back to my watching. I can see that my pup is struggling from the way he's holding his pencil tot he grinding of his teeth. Poor puppy. Then I felt alert as his face turned pained and then he was staring ferousily at the teacher and I think his chocolate brown eyes glowed and slit into glod.

blink. blink.

It's gone and he now seem to have a sort of evil smirk on his lips. This doesn't look very good.

_What's wrong with you, Katsuya?_

yeah, sowwie. no rated R stuff or that. been too busy but will have some more in the next chapter.

**THANKING REVIEWERS:**

**Zan Artemis**- wouldn't have thought that he say that too if it wasn't for the proof!

**anaraz**- not much of seto yet. just be patient please.

**BarbedWire23**- yes it's sad for him and i don't know if this chapter is funny.

**Celestial Psyche****- **isn't it sad for him to hear it? too bad. we should have known yugi was a pervert. no one who play games with a hot yami could be that clean! don't worry, enjoyed blabber.

**Celestial Psyche**- eh. grammer correction sucks. (shudder) still have problems saying that...specific word.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**- hope you love this chapter too. or at least like. or think it's ok.

**Flame Swordswoman**- as long as you review, doesn't matter if you miss a few. sowwie no sex yet, still working on it.

**Kania-chan wa himitsu**- yummy? COOL! don't we all wish to have that type of powers at test time? ( la sigh)

**Silver Wing tamer**- you ok? (pokes rolling body on floor) glad you think it was funny, not that this chapter is but promise the next will be. kaiba's mind? uh..not yet. fact about anzu is TRUE! 100 percent.

**SetoKaibaWheeler**- NNOOO! not the eyes! (run with eye close) AAAAHHH!!! (ran into wall) tweet tweet. have fail you in updating. was trying to update less than a week dead-line.

**pharohs-slave**- hae correcting but will try. trying to update asap.

**pickle-kitten**- (watch the rolling laughing readers) this should be a crime.

tamachan444- just cuase it's cute doesn't mean it's so innocent. you have found that out the hard way.

**Macbeth's Mistress**- making more!

**figured shadow**- (turns red like sun) can't help but burn red. 1st time thinking..._sexy?_

**Darknessmiko**- he made a wrong thing? (look back) ...uh..maybe look later. they busy. (kissing noises) ewww...rated R.

**Jadej.j**- this story will be fun and ...disturbing. example (wink wink) nasty talk.

**dawn**- couldn't look yugi the same either. hmm... (look at yugi) nope, never the same.

**Tsukasafreak**- this fic-very VERY determine to finish. OR DIE TRYING!

**Moonlight-6056**- (watch another rolling reader pass by) 3. there goes another one!

**Bryjin**- eek! here's a tissue. you'll need it when you drool on the next chapter. heh.

Demonic child- who wouldn't make that word mistake after hearing/reading that? not us.

hope u not mad. vow that the next chapter will be better for all the r-rated thinkers.

Y&Y- Thanx & PEACE OUT!


	5. chapter 5

Hey. Yeah, a bit late again but got it.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

**SIGNS**:

**_talk _**:ppl talking in jou's head

**_/talk/ _**:Ryou talking

**_talk _**:Bakura talking/cursing

that's a new one.

Chapter 5

"Ok, class! Times up. Please put down your pencils and pass up your tests." The bitch of whores, AKA Ms. Chono cheered with a smile that's too sweet for even dentist to check.

There were some grumbling as the tests were passed. She walked up to the front desks and collect the stacks of papers. She continues to smile to everyone and when she reached Jou's row, he eyes went to meet Jou's flat chocolate eyes, his face, emotionless with a frown but there was something behind his eyes that seem to hold a secret.

But she didn't see it. She was too busy getting ready to do her plan to humiliate him. And as she walk up to Kaiba, his eyes narrowed dangerously again and he fisted his hand as he watch her eyeing him hungrily, swinging her whorish figure to his side more, trying to _accidentally_ bump his fingers.

_Just wait, whore. You'll get that fuckin' smile off your gunk-up face with a little surprise of my own._

As her failed attempt to get his attention, she pouted and walked back to her desk in front of the class. She leaned on the edge of the desk, bring her skirt a few inches higher. (eww! shudders.) Then she starts her cheap acting skills.

"Oh, dear. Looks like we still have a little time before you can all go." she said in such a surprise way with her hand to her mouth, those who aren't looking at her flaking legs could tell she needs to take lessons in lying. "What should we do in the mean time? Oh, wait, maybe I should correct someone's test so you can know your answers now instead of later. Ooh, and you can show your dear classmates what you got! How does that sound?"

But before the class could object, she was already flipping through the stack, searching for that specific name of her prey.

_**GOTCHA!**_

"And the lucky person to get his test corrected first is... Mr. Jonouchi!" she said with pure joy that it's disgusting.

There was a few seconds of silence and some of the students turn around to look at Jou and see what's reaction. They were surprise to see him, the usual class-clown whom is how dressed properly, leaning his desk back just a nit with his arms crossed, him face serious with a small frown. His eyes are flat and bored, staring at the teacher. This was a very unnerving change of transformation. It was almost scary.

Not only were the class a bit uneasy, Kaiba doesn't seem to like the new look.

_**"why is he acting so strange? Why isn't her all happy and joyful like he usually is?"**_

Jou twitched a little as he heard his unknown stalker spoke up. All he knows about **The Voice** is that it's someone in class, a guy, and from the sound of his low, soft, and gentle voice that he's most likely very SEXY. (everyone is saying it these days.)

It took Jou a lot of effort not to shiver from the creepiness of having a stalker thinking perverted of him or from the sweet hotness he feels when he hears the voice.

_C'mon Jou! Get your mind out of the gutter for later. Revenge first then pleasure. Oh, if only he knows what I have in store for the bitch. Whoo. It's be great. _

He inwardly snicker evilly as he kept his face emotionless. Ms. Chono's eye twitched a little at his coolness but kept her smile up and grab a red pen.

"Now, Mr. Jonouchi, let's see if you actually study for this class or not. Let's see," she licked the tip of the pen (gross) and look at the first question. "Number one ?!"

The whole class gasp! They all, even Kaiba, turn to Jou who has a smirk on him lips.

Ms. Chono's smile starts to falter but was she still hold it up. "Well. That's a . surprise, Mr. Jonouchi.. But that was just the first question and is the simplest in this test." she said, he voice almost strained. "Let's check your other answers and see for ourselves."

After checking the answers, the whole class was in such a shock they all couldn't talk. Even Ms. Chono is speechless.

"So, Ms. Chono," Jou said in such a innocent superior tone. "Dat would make it anotha correct, is it not?"

When she didn't answer, he just continues. "Dat would make it, yes, I believe all correct?"

Still she doesn't answer, only silently steam in anger, curing in her head as her plan for payback backfired and was reversed to herself, Jou starts grinning like his usual self hearing those words.

Then the bell ringed.

Jou was the first to get up and head to the door, for everyone is still too shocked. Just as Jou pass by the angry teacher-whore, he heard a last comment that has his anger shot up to high gear.

_**That bastard ruined my first plan to humiliate him but I could always use this chance to get my hands into the pants of Seto Kaiba and make me feel better**_

Jou's anger took over him suddenly that he didn't know it has unlocked a special power within the collar.

_I summon the warriors of the skies. Target and attack the whore!_

Suddenly out of nowhere some small shadow figure swooshed in through the open window and went to teacher.

"What the-?"

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!" she screamed as the figured aim and strike at her face, pecking and scratching it till it drew blood and fake flesh. fake flesh?

All the students screamed also, ducking their heads, and covering it from being attacked. But their screams didn't wash over the horrid shrieks and painful cries of Mr. Chono. The screaming lasted for a while longer before the vicious creatures ceases and retreated. Those who were brave enough to look up could see that the attackers were a bunch of...birds?!

Jou seem to be in a daze as if he has just awoken. The last bird halted by the window and turn it's little head to him and it sort of gave him a last nod before it flew away with the others.

_huh? _

blink. blink.

"Ahh! Someone call the nurse!"

"Call the hospital!"

"Call the animal patrol!"

There were more shouts called out, but Jou didn't seem to notice. He just yawn, rubbed his eyes and walk out the door, not even looking back at the now VERY messed-up teacher.

_I feeling very tired. Shit, mind-reading is very tiring. I just wanna get this thing off and get some Zs. Hmm. Who else can help me? Oh, yeah, Ryou! Maybe he could help, luckily he's in my next class._

With that bit of hope, Jou sprints to his next class to look for his white-haired friend.

(Seto's POV)

It's impossible. It's incredible. It's just. not right.

I'm not belittling him or anything related to that, but it's just. Amazing. That it could happen.

My puppy. Little Katsuya. He actually pass a test, a perfect score and he looks like he knew it all along! As if he suddenly gone from dumb blonde to a serious student from a few buttons of a jacket.

I stared as he smirked mockingly at the obviously pissed off teacher. Then the bell ringed and he made his way to the door. I was gathering my belongings when I suddenly heard a scream.

"What the-?" someone didn't finished.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!"

I quickly look up to see some birds flying through the window and abusing the teacher-bitch. The class was in a rampage of screams and cries. I turn to see Katsuya glaring at her, his eyes narrowed and it seems to glow an intense shade. He doesn't even look like he afraid of the rapid creatures. More like he's encouraging them.

I kept my eyes on the pup as the birds starts to fly away. When the last bird left, he blinked and looks like he just woke up, rubbing his eyes drowsily and left the room, not even knowing what had just happened.

"Ahh! Someone call the nurse!"

"Call the hospital!"

"Call the animal patrol!"

I didn't pay attention to their stupid shouts and got up to follow my pup.

_Something's going on here, and I'll find out what it is even if it kills me._

(POV stop.)

Jou ran into his class and scan the room, and let out a relieved sigh when he spotted the mass of white hair, indicating his friend Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou, I wanna ask you if you can-" he stopped himself as he noticed his friend had his lights on but no one was it. Well there are people in, just busy.

He had that glazed look in his eyes that tells Jou that he's talking to his creepy yami, Bakura. Almost gave him a chill when the name is heard.

_Very scary guy. Sometimes I just wonder how in the word could Ryou even stand, much less love the evil spirit._

As much as he needed his help to get this god-forsaken thing off, he doesn't want to get hurt for disturbing his conversation with Bakura. It's suicidal. Only a moron with a death wish would interrupt them.

Then all of the sudden Anzu popped put of nowhere and bumped her fat ass by his side, pushing Ryou off him seat.

"Huh-Whah!" Ryou cried as he was a bout to hit the floor. "oof."

Luckily, Jou was able to catch him before he fall. "Gotcha. Hey, Ryou. Ya' ok?"

Ryou blinked a couple of time, his eyes finally clearing into a pair bright doe brown eyes that held innocence and surprise.

_Almost like Yugi. Innocence in his eyes. Surprise in mine. _

Jou thought and try to push away the dirty thoughts out of his mind. Now that his albino friend is down to earth, he has to ask him about the collar and what it says, not to mention, stop the darker side of the albino from destroying the class with everything, not to mention everyone, _including me_, with it!

"What just? oh, Jou!" He yelled in surprise and jumped off his Brooklyn-tongued friend. "I'm sorry. How did I get there? Are you all right?"

Jou just shrugged and adjust his collar a little more secured. Doesn't want to tell him it yet. Not until he can make sure he's trusted.

_With a dangerous yami like Bakura, you can never be too careful._

"Yeah, I'm ok. How 'bout you? You got yer can pushed pretty hard." Jou commented and brush off some imaginary dust off him.

"I did?" he asked with his eyes wide with the new information. "I-I was just, um, talking to Bakura." he explained and averted his eyes somewhere else and Jou could see a faint pink on the pale cheeks.

"Ryou? Ya' ok? You seem kinda hot? Ya' sick or somethin'?" Jou asked, looking worried.

"Oh. No! No, no, I'm fine. It's just, well unm, it's just hot in here." he said with a nervous smile that isn't very convincing, But Jou decided to let it go.

_I have other things to worry about._

"So, Jou, Yugi said that you're acting a little weird and he's worried if you're fine." he said before Jou could say anything. "And what's with your clothes. It seems different."

"What's wit ya' people and my clothes?!" Jou huffed out, annoyed and irritated. "Geez! It's like ya' got somethin' against me wearin' them or somethin'."

"Uhh. No it's not like that. We just never expected you to dress it that way." Ryou gave a small awkward cough and think it's better to get back to the topic before it goes off further. "Anyways. Yugi also said that that you wanted to talk to him about something important with him after class but you changed your mind and ran off."

Jou scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "Urm. Yeah, that's about wat happened."

Ryou went back to his seat and gave his full attention to his friend. "Well, is there anything you want to discuss with me?" he ask.

Jou had a smile, feeling really relived that he might be able to make some progress with the collar. "Yeah, there is somethin' I need to talk to ya' about! I need you help to-"

"GOOD MORNING, MY CLASS!"

Jou did a face-plant.

_DAMMIT!!! WHY DOES THIS **ALWAYS** HAVE TO HAPPEN?!?!_

Apparently he was once again interrupted by a teacher. And it's the ever cheerful **Miss Psyche**. (YANG picked it!) She's a cool teacher if not a little emotional sometimes but she's ok with the students and that.

"How are you favorite little class? Mr. Jou, why are you on the floor like that?" she ask staring at the fallen Jou.

Jou grab the edge of his desk, gripping it carefully and slowly pulling himself up.

_Calm down, dude. She's just a teacher and doesn't know about the HELL I'm going through._

He told himself as he hold down his anger again and forced a smile. "It ok, Miz P." he told her with her nickname he gave her. "Jus dropped somethin'."

She beamed at the nickname and smiled cheerfully. "Ah, you look very handsome today, Mr. Jou. Did you get a hair cut or something?"

He gave her a raised brow. "Uh...no."

"Oh, ok. I figure it out. Now, Back to LEARNING!" she said and turn back to the board.

_**Hmm. Maybe it's his hair. I still think it's his hair. or is it? Hmm. **_

Jou almost want to bash his head on the desk again hearing her thoughts. It was VERY tempting but he don't think it's good time yet.

_I can't believe she became a teacher with the way she thinks!_

He sighed again. Then a note was passed to his desk. He opened it and read: **TALK AFTER CLASS, OK? -RYOU-**

Jou turn his head to the white-haired boy and nodded. Then he slumped his shoulder and laid back on his chair.

_Maybe I could get some Zs in her class like I usually do. I did enough exercise to last me for about a few weeks. Maybe months. _

He thought, folding his arms behind his head and close his eyes. He as able to ignore the other thoughts since there aren't much in Miss Psyche's class. He leaned back his chair and was about to doze off when a pair of voices seem to caught his attention.

_**/NO BAKURA! DON'T KILL HER! PLEASE!?/ Ryou's frantic voice ringed out. **_

_**AND WHY SHOULDN'T I BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THAT BITCH! HUH?! Bakura's harsh voice boomed, quite loudly I might add.**_

_**/I'm in class now! And remember that you're trying to QUIT killing?!?!/ the poor hikari pleaded.**_

_**What's the point of quitting if I have to stand the fat assed slut? What will get outta this pathetic task?! the white-haired devil demanded.**_

_**There was a slight sigh coming from Ryou. /BECAUSE. I f you do, I'll let you choose the toys to play on me./ he answered simply.**_

_**There was a short silence on Bakura's side before his voice get all hot and sexy again. Any toy I want? **_

_**/ANYTHING. /**_

_**hmm. Tempting. And you would be? **_

_**/HOT &WILLING. /**_

_**I'LL TAKE THAT OFFER! And your body. he added with a slight growl.**_

Jou's eyes shot open so fast that he accidentally lean too far and...

"**WHAT THE FUC- AHH!"**

CRASH!

he...basically fell.

"Ow."

"Mr. Jou? Are you alright?!" Miss Psyche asked very concern.

_I don't think I will be anymore._

was that ok? yeah, not much sexiness but as you might know what's gonna happen next, will try to get a lot more R-ness in.

**THANKING REVIEWERS:**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**- heh heh. thanx?

**Silver Wing tamer- **wasn't really thinking about jou's feelings. kaiba's voice is mean and cold outside but inside is like the opposite. yeah, jealous of my own character too. no fair. (pout)

**SetoKaibaWheeler**- AHH! (runs in circle) it hurts! the pain! (gets punched in face) OW! YAY! is now blind! huh (get willies) STILL FEEL THE EYES! AAAaaaAAAhhhHHH!!!!!

**tamachan444**- too bad not much romance on seto's side. his time will come little at a time.

**anaraz**- jou's starting to learn more about the collar. seto R-rated things must be later.

**figured shadow**- that is weird but when typing this, have to hide the window when parents, big bro & lil sis pass by. hard to type. still red.

**Zan Artemis**- very wat? wat? (eager face)

**Celestial Psyche**- hate her too. nope, still clueless. agree with the killing. (looks back) darn, still alive. hey look! you're in the story!Yang picked you randomly (throws a knife) GO GET HER! whoo!

**Jadej.j**- for that question, you will have to be more patient.sowwie.

**Queenoftheskies16**- will do, mon capi-tan! (aye aye!)

Jou-pup- o_ooh_. good idea. will use it on near future.

**xxmoonlight-angelxx**- can't wait either.

**Andraea Shade- **YAY! Gotta A! they make good couple, even if honda sort of dense. o-k. WE"RE HAUNTING PPL's DREAM! YAY! marik & yami? hmm. not much of that couple, but sounds hardcore. will see.

**Bryjin**- thanx (take back tissue) eww!!! hope you like this one or the next. note to self: get more tissue.

**swtdreams07**- neither would us. and the others who know.

**Darknessmiko**- from the retard teacher herself.

**Moonlight-6056**- some answers will be answered and some won't. yet!

BlueCrescentMoon- yup! making more! YAY!


	6. chapter 6

Hey! here. is. next. chap. ter.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

SIGNS:

**_talk_** :ppl talking in jou's head

**_talk_** :Ryou talking

**_talk_** :Bakura talking/cursing

Chapter 6

"Mr. Jou? Are you alright?!" Miss Psyche asked very concern.

Jou groan as his head had hit the floor when he fell. But that did measure to the mental pain he'll be getting for the rest of his young life.

"Uh. Yeah. 'm ok, Miz. P." He grumbled as he picked up his chair and sit back, keeping his embarrassed and shocked face down. "Jus slipped, dat's all."

"Are you sure? Do you need to go check the nurse?" she looked at him closely to see if he has any injuries. "I could write you a note and-"

"No, no, jus get back ta yer teachin' and I'll be ok." he said, trying to wave her off, adding a smile to convince her.

She gave him a small frown but nodded and turn back to the board. Jou just sighed again and put his head down on the desk.

Maybe if I suffocate right now, no one will notice me died.

Just as he was planning out his suicide he found another note on his desk. He picked it up and read it. It was from Ryou.

**JOU! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED THERE? -RYOU-**

Jou picked up his own pencil and wrote a response back to him and passed it.

**YEAH. I'M OK. JUST GOT A SHOCK. BETTER NOW. -JOU-**

He didn't seem to believed it as easily as Miss. Psyche and continue to push him.

**ARE YOU SURE? YOU DIDN'T LOOK OK. IT WAS LIKE YOU WERE SCARED. -RYOU-**

he passed.

**BELIEVE ME. IT WAS A SHOCKING DISCOVERY. -JOU-**

he wrote back and ended the paper-passing conversation. Ryou understood it and nodded that he won't ask anymore and concentrated back on the teacher. But that's what it looks like he's doing.

**_Now that that little distraction is over, we can continue with or little deal? Bakura's voice came through Jou's mind as if he were talking to him._**

_**Uh...and that would be for what? again? Bakura asked a little nervous. He had hoped him devious yami has forgotten, since he has a tendency to forget.**_

_**Now don't try to escape, little Hikari. Bakura growled lightly. When it comes to dealings that involves things that...interests me, I always remember. And I always collect. ALWAYS.**_

_**Crap. Ryou quietly cursed.**_

Jou felt his jaw hitting his desk. He never heard the soft white teen curse much less say a bad thing in all the time he known the teen. (and if there is proof that he did, eh.)

_**Ah ah ah, no dirty talking until we really get down to business. Bakura said in playful tone. As you were saying, the deal was that if I were to 'quit killing', you would trade me?**_

_**Ryou gave another small sigh before he answered,You're choice in what toy to use with my body.**_

_**There was a few seconds of Bakura laughing joyfully before Ryou hastily added, TONIGHT!**_

Jou shivered at the laugh and Bakura paused on his laugh to whine in disappointment.

_**Aww, why don't we start on it now? he complained in childish way.**_

Jou could practically picture the feared yami crossing his arms and pouting like a little child who didn't get what he want. It was a chilling thought.

_Brr. At least I'm not hot no more. _

_**Bakura! We can't just do it now! I have class! Ryou shouted back.**_

_**So? Why can't you just excused yourself to the restroom and we can do it, huh? the yami continue to press. You did it last time.**_

Jou eyes widen.

_I remember that day! I thought he was sick!_

"Now who would like to come up and write an explanation to go against this thesis?" Miss. Psyche asked and look at the class.

"Oh, God. I can't believe it!" Jou said groan aloud, covering his hand over his face.

"That's the spirit, Mr. Jonouchi!" Miss. Psyche cheered happily pointing her chalk at him. "Come up to the board and write a reason that you think should go against this."

"Wha-I didn't. Aww." He groaned aloud and trudge up to the board.

There were some giggles as he walk up to the black board and took the chalk from the teacher.

_What's so funny? Did I did something stupid already? They can a least hint what I did wrong._

Then he look up and read the statement.

**George W. Bush, president of America has declare NO GAY MARRIAGE as a law in the US. Should we also follow their law?**

Oh. Shit.

"Now, Mr. Jonouchi, would you please share us what you're reason to appose this?" Miss. Psyche ask, her face very eager to see what he'll write. "Go on, take your time."

Jou inwardly groan again and lifted up the chalk. He took a while before he thought of something simple to answer but a couple of other statements kept popping up his head.

_**Well? Have you picked out which you'll use yet? Ryou ask curiously. I want to be prepare for the night of fun.**_

_**Hmm... That a good question, little Hikari." Bakura said as if it were a trick question. and hummed. I don't know. What types of verities do I have?**_

_**Let me see. There's always the classics. Ryou said as if it were a ingredients. We can always use the good ol' bondage and blindfold. **_

_**Mmm. Sounds interesting. He purred on excitement. Anything else we can use to go with it?**_

_**Of course we can't forget Mr. Whip. Remember? It was first toy I got to play with. Ryou growled in a sexy way to him that got Jou nearly blushing.**_

_IGNORE. IGNORE. IGNORE. _

_**How can I ever forget that, babe? It was the I got you screaming for me that the neighbors have to call the cops cause they thought I was killing you. Haha. Bakura laughed evilly.**_

_**Mm-hm. And it took me nearly an hour to explain to them I was just practicing for a play. Ryou retorted with a bit of exasperation.**_

_**GOOD TIMES! GOOD TIMES! **_

_**Yeah, it was. Wanna do it again tonight?**_

Jou scraped the board with the chalk, messing up a word, and banged his head on it.

"Hell." he grumbled.

"Is there something a matter, Mr. Jou?" Miss. Psyche's voice finally came to his ears. "Are you finished?"

"Huh? Well, Miz. P, I uh-"

"It's alright, Mr. Jonouchi. You don't have to write it very long. What you already written is just great enough." she said, beaming at him. "I think I'll give you extra credit for your little example. Thank you very much for showing us your opinion. You may take you seat."

"Uh, sure?" Jou said and walk back to his seat, bemused.

There were some more chatter and giggling as he walk back.

_What the fuck are they laughing at?!_

Jou fumed silently at his seat. Then another note was passed to him.

**WOW, JOU. I'M SURPRISE IN YOU. I WOULDN'T THAT HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT LAW LIKE THAT. GOOD FOR YOU ! -RYOU-**

"Huh?" that's when he finally look up and his jaw contacting the wooden surface of his desk for the second time today.

_OMFG! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!?!_

Well, he wasn't really thinking like himself today. Other's keep coming in and help him.

For those who are curious about the board, it reads: To my opinion, I believe that same sex-marriages are FUN and it SOUND INTERESTING. I don't think we should follow Bush's law just becuase he doesn't know how it feels to be SCREAMING 'GOOD TIMES' or asking the same sex AGAIN TONIGHT?-

The rest was cut off when he banged his head on the board.

_How the hell could I have written that?! Don't answer that. FUCK! _

_**Oh, Jou! I'm so proud of you today. I can't wait to share opinion with you when I introduce the next subject of same sex animal reproduction. Ooh, goodie. Miss. Psyche squealed in excitement and was almost floating as she continue her lesson. **_

Jou slammed his face on the wooden surface of his desk for about the millionth time today (still counting) in embarrassment.

_Why! WHY ME, GOD DAMMIT?! _

"Please have mercy of my soul and end this class now." he prayed.

Sadly if that wish was fulfilled then this won't make a good story now wouldn't it?

_**What's wrong with the dog? **_

_**Dunno. Maybe he's just exhausted with the gay train? (got that from friend)**_

_**Humpt. Whatever. He needs to get laid. Bakura said it as though he were a professor and said something intelligent. And specking of getting laid...**_

_**So, would the choice be whip & bondages, game: Bad Boy? Ryou ask as if he's selling different types of products. **_

_**Hmm. Nah. I think I feel a little frisky today. What you got for that.**_

_Does he has to sound as if he's a customer who's actually interested in buying?! _

_**Oooh. If you're interested in that, he said in a sexual voice people use to lure their buyers to buy. Then how about the handcuffs with the with feathers. We can play Cops & Robbers.**_

_**MMMmmm. That'll be loads fun.**_

_**Yup and you can be the integrator and use your gun on me.**_

**_My darling, I would love to 'integrate' you, with my gun,_** he started.

_**So you wanna play, copper?**_

**_Sadly, I'll like to save it for later._** he finished.

_ARG! Will he just choose and shut the hell up? Oh no, what am I saying?! I'm losing my mind!_

_**Aww. You seem very picky today, yami. Ryou made a sound that might be a grunt or a pout. Well we can always play Nurse & Doctor.**_

Jou lifted a curious brow. _Nurse and Doctor?_

_**Now THAT is a game I'm willing to play. The darker white-haired altar ego agreed with satisfaction. Will you be wearing that cute little nurse uniform with the very VERY short skirt?**_

_**Only for you, honey.**_

_**Hotdog! Why wait for tonight when we can do it now?!**_

_**You know how my grades are important to me. How about we go at it after my talk with Jou? is that ok? he asked in a baby voice. **_

_**Hmpt.**_

_**Awww. Don't be like that, honey, what do you say if I let you use this nifty new toy I got today? **_

_**Hummm. What is it? he ask, curious to know what it was. **_

_**What's so 'nifty'?**_

_**It's this new dildo that not only throbs, vibrates, expands, and comes equipped with hands free features,...**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**It also sings a choice of five popular tunes.**_

............OO;

_**cool, huh?**_

_**Hmm. 5 tunes?**_

_**So, what do you say to that?**_

_**Hurry up talking to the dog so we can use that toy till we need to get a new one!**_

The bell ringed.

"Ok, class dismiss. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow." Miss Psyche said as she erase the board. "And tomorrow we'll talk about a new exciting topic."

The class got up, pack their things and go to eat their lunch.

Jou was the only one who was still in his seat. He had this haunted look on his face, his mouth slightly agape.

_**What wrong with the dog?**_

"Jou? Jou! You ok?" Ryou ask, shaking his shoulders slightly.

Jou just turn his head to the innocent-looking white-haired albino, grab his things silently, got up then ran away as fast as he can, screaming.

"AAAaaaAAAaaaHHHhhhHHH!!!!!!"

The little hikari just stood there, staring after his screaming friend.

_**What's his problem?**_

_**Who cares? Let try out that new music stick!**_

how was that?

THANKING REVIEWERS:

**Bryjin**- did you drool in this? update every week or less. if failed, will promise to update 2 chappie once.

**Kania-chan wa himitsu**- WHOOPIE! GOT YAY's ! everyone party! more drool! obvious that next r-talk is malik & marik's, huh? will be big surprise there.

**anaraz**- yup. more hearing friends secret talks, collar tricks will be more next. crazy? halfway. horny? soon-to-be.

**Moonlight**- maybe he'll get better later. therapy will be good, if a special someone (wink wink) gets to do some helpful tactics (wink wink).

**SetoKaibaWheeler**- FINALLY! SHE HAS GIVEN ME MERCY!!! ooh and sweet candies. MMM. sorry if little late. ooh, wanna check that out. his office? cool.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**- and will learn more and more. SO MUCH more.

**Andraea Shade**- YAY! more A's. won't mamma be proud! thanx. after learning that Anzu is such a BI-OTCH, they being gay seems way better. ((Oo)) you have a very very dangerous and disturbing mind. YOU, Ying like very much, Yang scared the shit out of. sowwie but no dark death in this fic. maybe the future fics. will hurt Anzu later. LOTS of hurt.

**swtdreams07**- do not fret. discovery of stalker will be reveled to him later.

**sheri-chan**- glad it's very funny.

**Jou-pup**- he'll learn soon. hope so too. Alfred Hitchcock? don't know who he is, but will get the book for more torture tips. OK, Jou-p!

**figured shadow**- ... don't ppl hate it when they delete it & when you get writers block? really sucks. hairy monkey balls? maybe. eww. would gladly call them a bitch anytime.

**Silver Wing tamer**- glad to se you like it (hides) you can kill the teacher bitch if you like (toss ugly, barely living whore teach with knife.) knock yourself, better her, out.

**Blue Crescent Moon**- YAY! WE GOT A WOOT! (cries) is so very happy. (mark calendar) memory.

**Zan Artemis**- YIPPE! you reviewed! no need fear, just interest! Ahh! we destroyed a pair of eyes, no wait...nope their ok!

**pawikan**- YAY! this fic is a best to some! lemons are not as easy to write as reading it.

**pickle-kitten**- There is no innocent in the minds of gay, horny teen with yami's!

**Celestial Psyche**- really? more kaiba-ish? ooh, better tone him down a bit. You also know this Alfred Hitchcock? man, gotta find out who the is. glad you like the hurting of the bitch teach. hope you like how you act in story. VERY big pervert. sowwie. she no die. YET! MWAHAHAHA! really like the long review chat. hope to chat in the next review

**Jadej.j**- and he'll be learning more. wow. that's strange.

**TsukasaFreak**- HI! again. story will get somewhere in time. vow to finish this fic. OR DIE TRYING!

**tamachan444**- will learn later. sowwie.

**pharohs-slave**- will update.

there you go. please review. ok?

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

SIGNS:

**_talk _**:ppl talking

**_"talk" _**:Seto talking

**_/talk/ _**:Yugi talking

**_talk_**:Yami talking

**_/talk/_** :Ryou talking

**_talk_** :Bakura talking/cursing

**_/talk/ _**:Malik talking, or, uh screaming?

**_talk _**:Marik ...well, yelling?

that's a lot huh? u might not see all the signs because the thing in FFN always take away the signs. bastards. just try to find out who talks, ok?

Chapter 7

"AAAaaaAAAhhhHHHhhh!!!" Jou continue to scream as he ran down the hall holding his head with one had, the other with his book bag.

_Ahhh! I gotta get away from them! From everyone! HELL, I need to get away from everyTHING! I can't stand to know this crap anymore! Why won't they shut up?!?!_

As Jou ran down, yelling, he was getting strange stares. Especially from a certain cobalt-eyed CEO.

_**"What the hell is going on?!"**_

Jou was too busy panicking as he was trying to find a place to escape. He knows he couldn't leave the school since his grades are important to him, but he can't sit down and hang with his friends at lunch either.

_If I hear another of skeleton from their closets anymore, I'll go crazy!_

He ran blindingly down the hall, going to any corner with out looking until he reached the gym. He's been to this cheap ass school for so long, it's almost like home to him. Almost!

He quickly move in to through the gym and rushed in the Boys locker room. His main security. Or so he thought.

"Thank god. Everyone's gone to eat lunch." Jou sighed with relief. "I'll be safe here."

Suddenly...he heard some hissing sounds.

Hissssss........

"Huh?" he gasp and turn his head. "Someone's still here?"

It was the sounds of water rushing.

_Someone must of stayed last to talk a shower after PE._

Jou straighten his ruffledclothes and was about to ignore the shower until he heard some weird noises. He couldn't really hear what the sounds are over the roar of the showers.

_I know I shouldn't be snooping around in people personal business and respect a man's privacy but..._

alas, he is JUST a hormone-pumped gay, male teen who can't help but get curious.

_And besides, I learn a lot of the human mind already. What's one more gonna do? _

If only he knew. The poor, poor mind.

"Mmm. more." he heard a soft voice mewled.

"Shh. I know, little aibou." a deeper voice said.

Jou sneaked closer to the shower stalls, careful not to be notice or caught. He press his body on the wall by the entrance of the showers and could no hear what the voices were saying and what surprise him was there were TWO guys.

And they aren't just any two guys...

_**/Uhnn, Yami! Please! More!/ the small pharaoh half moaned, half begged.**_

_**Just a little more, Yes! Yes! YUGI!**_

It was **YUGI** & **YAMI**! And they're doing _IT_! IN THE SHOWERS!

Jou's eyes widen again and he went running again.

"AAAaaaAAAaaaHHHhhhHHH!!!!!" he screamed, taking hold of his bag and run for dear life out of the door.

_**Did you heard a scream?**_

_**/I thought it was me./**_

_**It was. Nice pipes.he added. Thought I heard Jou.**_

_**/Nah. He should be at lunch eating now./**_

_**Oh, we should be there too, aibou.**_

_**/Aww./ Yugi pouted.**_

_**Let's go now, hikari, before anyone noticeYami urged.**_

_**/One more time? /**_

_**/Pretty please?/**_

(Seto POV)

I follow my scared, panicked little pup to the gym. Luckily he didn't notice me tailing his cute tush since he was too busy screaming. I was kind of surprise that he didn't ran into a wall running as fast as he is.

At least he's not hurt. He has been acting very strange all day, but this just take the prize for Freakiness of the Day.

He rushed tot he gym and into the guys locker room.

_Now why would he hide there? Especially at lunch? He 's suppose to be sitting in the cafeteria, eating and hanging out with his annoying friends while I watch._

I waited outside, can't risk going in. Wish to though.

He has been there for a while in there. Suddenly I heard his scream and was about rush in but he was running OUT.

"AAAaaaAAAaaaHHHhhhHHH!!!!!" he screamed and ran again.

I watch surprise at this but quickly recovered and go after him. Once again.

_What s a **man **to do for his **best friend**?_

(POV stop.)

_IGNORE! FORGET! ERASE! BAD SCENE! BAD SCENE! BAD BAD BAD!_

Jou repeatedly scold in his mind as he continue to run, this time to the boys restroom.

_Gotta wash myself! Yeah! I'll just clean my face and try to forget everything that just happened. Then I'll just go to Malik for help. _

Jou patted his sweating face, closing his eyes and start the forgetting. He walk to the sink and turn of the facet. He splash some cold water on his face. He just shook his head, splashing some extra moisture around, like a dog instead of using a towel like other person. Now he looks like a cute blond puppy that just got washed.

But just as he looked up to the see his face on the mirror, his eyes moved to the toilet stalls behind him where there was a soft whirling sound and...well, you know.

_**Damn, Ryou! Turn it higher!**_

_**/Mmn. yes, doctor! Ooh. ./**_

_**Yes! Ahh. Ra!**_

_**/Bakura!/**_

Then there was some more loud banging, hoarse moaning, and a high electrical pitch. ****

_NOT AGAIN!_

"AAAaaaAAAaaaHHHhhhHHH!!!!!" he screamed once again and push through the door. again. (sigh, that's tiring.)

He ran off again, passed a jogging CEO, and goes to the one place he never go on time. His class room.

.....Back in the bathroom....

Two white-haired teens panting and sweating, mostly naked in a stall.

_**/Ah, Yami? a breathless/ Ryou said.**_

_**Yeah? his yami, equally breathless respond.**_

_**/Did you- you heard someone?/**_

_**I dunno. Too busy.**_

_**/I think someone heard us./**_

_**Hn. Kill later. Tired.**_

_**/C'mon, 'Kura. We have to meet the gang./ he said and starts picking up his clothes.**_

_**Uh, Ryou?**_

_**/Hmm?/ he hummed as he button up his jacket, looking back at his lover.**_

_**I think the toy is dead. **_

_Now_, ahem, getting back to the screaming...

Jou pushed open the door and could die standing there as he see his last option to being free of the cursed collar, now on top of the teacher's desk, being humped by his crazy, lunatic yami, Marik.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled but they don't seem to notice.

"YES, MARIK! HARDER! FASTER!" Malik demanded.

"YOU GOT IT, BABE! Oh, RA!" he answer the request by yanking Malik's platinum blond hair and ramming his body harder into the smaller one's ass. "YES!"

Jou covered his eyes as if it's been burn with something. Then he started muttering to himself to drown out their sex noises, but that just made him hear their thoughts even more clearly.

_**/HARDER! HARDER! /**_

_**I AM! I AM! **_

_**/FASTER! FASTER! /**_

_**I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING! **_

_**/FUCK ME! SCREW ME! MARIK! /**_

**I'D** **_LOVE TO! _**

"AAAHHHH! YES! _YES_!" they yelled and hollered.

"Oh my! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT! DAMN!" Jou yelled at them and starts the running away again. "AAAaaaAAAaaaHHHhhhHHH!!!!!"

And of course they didn't hear or listen to him, like they even bothered. A few minutes after he left, Kaiba came sprinting after him, very very tired. He was panting and sweating as he lean by the door of the classroom.

It was a while later did he looked up to see the two very horny Egyptians freaking each other on the desk with the teacher, who's tied up & gagged on the corner of the room, unconscious.

"Ahh! Marik! I'm gonna come!" Malik yelled and threw out his head.

"AHH! DON"T!" Seto screamed and shied his eyes with his sleeve, then took off running.

"MMM!" /**_What. ahh. was. ooh. that? /_**

"Grrn!" **_What ? _**

_**/Argh! Never mind! Keep going!/ "AHH! MAR-IK!"**_

Back with our...hero?

"I. Will. Never. Ever. Look. At. Them. The. Same. Ever. EVER. Again." Jou panted and fell on his back.

He had ran and ran, all around the school and has finally stop under a tree near the cafeteria but is far enough to get away from everyone. No one could see him since his body is blocked by some bushes and the trunk of the tree.

He has finally felt exhausted from all the running, his throat is aching from the screaming he was doing, and his head is hurting so much, like a bunch of crazy duel monster have a duel or a party in his freakin' brain.

"Mmm. I tried again. Man, I ran too much. Lost bout 10 pounds." he muttered, patting his flat stomach. "Maybe I should eat somethin'."

Then his mind popped a picture of his innocent friends doing in, he grimaced and felt like tossing his stomach. "On second thought, I'd jus lost my appetite."

He groan again then rolled to his side. The sun was up and warning his body. The grass was soft and comfortable. Like a cloud. " he yawned and snuggle into the green bed. "Me take little nap now. zzz."

(Seto POV)

_ARG! That was the most horrible thing I have ever witnessed. _

Seto grumbled and cursed as he slowly walk down the hall. His body is tired from all that running after him. And worst he'd just seen the most disturbing thing in his life.

_Nothing can ever be more horrible._

"Hi, SETO!" an ugly Anzu popped out of nowhere in a slutty cheerleader clothes right in front of him. "LOOK AT MY NEW CHEER!"

"AAAaaaAAAhhhHHH!!!" he hightailed outta there.

Will not go in detail of the....horrible scene. You can use your _imagination_ for that.

"Ok. _THAT._ Was. The. Most. Horrible. Thing. In My. Life." Kaiba said between gasps and shudder at the image, then slid down under the tree. (sounds familiar?)

He took out a fancy linen handkerchief with the initial KC on it and wipe the sweat from his face. Boy, was he exhausted. That's his exercise for the rest of his year. It seems like such a waste now, all that running and no answer of his pup. Hell, he can't even find his blond dog.

_Maybe he left school already. Or he could be with one of his friends. At the nurse. I don't know. He's probably still running._

Seto sighed at his bad luck and slump more to the trunk. He turn his head to the usual table where he always spy on his golden pup. But he's not there. Only his friends who looks worried.

Seto just sighed again then reach in his expensive suitcase and pulled out his special black book. He flip and scan a few pages until he eyes turn a little drowsy and he starts daydreaming.

(POV stop)

Jou moaned softly as his mind takes him somewhere else. His collar around his neck starts to glow again but brighter than last time and he doesn't even know it.

He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the bright little room. It was very rich and fancy, all white and dark blue. There were some gold around the place also. Most of the things around his seems ancient too. Different, yet familiar.

Jou carefully lever himself to his elbow and stretched his back like a cat waking up. He turn his head a little to survey the room more and see that there were some Egyptian writing on the wall. And he was on a very soft gold and blue bed.

_Where the hell am I?_

He lifted his hand to his head to find some weird golden bracelets on both of his wrists and another on his forearm. Then he lifted his body a little higher to see that he was not wearing the clothes he'd worn a minute ago but a right royal blue sleeveless silk shirt that's very lose around his chest and a golden-brown silk pants that fit snugly on his small waist.

"Where?" he started but stopped when he felt a hand slid under his slick shirt and onto in back. "Ah!"

"Shh. It's just me, love." a soft voice whispered behind his ear. "So not worry."

Jou's eyes widen as he recognized who it was. Or thought.

_It's my stalker. _**The Voice**

Jou try to jerk away and turn to see who it was so he could tell the freak to leave him the hell alone but felt the same warm hand on his back moving into a slow soothing motion that got him quickly purring.

"Mmmm." he moaned passionately and sink back to the bed, leaning closer to the hand.

The man above him chuckled softly that got Jou shivering again. "Comfortable, my love?" the sweet voice ask and lean closer to Jou's back. "Do you like this?"

"Oh, yes, darling." the words just flow through his lips before he could think. "Please more."

He chuckled again and Jou could feel his warm breath next to his ear and he shuddered again. He couldn't help but blush as he feel how close the other person was, the other man's body was pushing onto his back that he could feel the other's arousal.

_At least I can be sure he's a guy._

Jou tried to joke but could he feel his young body react quickly to the strong body over him and the hand isn't helping either.

"Nnngh. Who? Mmm." he moaned as the hand slid lower to his side and reached over his chest.

"What's the matter, love?" the man said in a husky voice. "Can't you remember your lover and master?"

"Master?" he said a little dumbly as his mind goes foggy from the pleasure of the hand that's rolling to his nipples. "I have no master."

The hand stopped suddenly and Jou felt him stiffen about him. He now felt uncomfortable with the other's silent and regret what he said.

"No master, eh?" the voice said, breaking the intense silence. "Well, I guess I have to tame you all over again."

"What?"

Then Jou found himself rolled over to his back and his head buried in the pillows. "What the- oof. Hey, what do ya think ya-!" he was cut off when he felt a body jumped over him, crushing him on to the bed.

"I think, "the voice drawled. "it's time to show the puppy who's boss."

"What?!-ah!" he yelped as he felt the hands moving back on his chest.

The voice's wandering hands move over each of his nipples, puckering them to it's peak. He moaned loudly in pleasure again, wanting more. He nearly sat up when he felt a warm tongue wetting it.

"Ah! Ahh..." he groaned again and arch his chest closer to the mouth. "Ahh...no..I can't."

He could feel the lips curve into an amused smirk at his resistant. He continue playing with the pink sink, rolling and lapping his tongue all over it. Jou reached his hands down to push him away but the hand that was touching him has caught hold of his wrists and pin them beside his head.

"Urgh. Let me go." Jou said, trying to sound brave.

Then the tongue pauses at his task and move higher to his face. He towered over him and Jou felt his breath hitched. He looked up to see the face shadowed over the eyes but he was staring at the smirk on his attractive lips.

**_"You're mine."_**

damn that's long. sowwie if it's a little late. hope u like this chap.

THANKING REVIEWERS:

**Celestial Psyche**- thanks for the long up date and the info onAlfred guy. wow. you hae a cool family even if most are annoying. and distructive.

**tina**- HI!

**Lady Fiore - Ami Metallium**- sowwie that you have to wait a little longer.

**crystal-eyes200**- yay!

**Kat**- we got more laughters!

**pickle-kitten**- another one in thelaughing bin.

**TsukasaFreak**- very painful for him, knowing not yet...yes, threat is still fresh in the mind.

**Bryjin**- drooling is a dangerous phase, glad you like the bakura thing with ryou. gay marriages are cute.

**Silver Wing tamer**- ...yes. uh. hope your dragons are behaving. he'll find a way to figure it out, even without his horny friends help.

**Kania-chan wa himitsu**- (blush) no, no likey the sex-talk alot. just got idea of it. (red) heard of the 5tune dildo thing. not sure where...(look away) yeah, the hikari might freak but the yami's? maybe want him to join?

**Moonlight-6056**- glad you review even if you missed a few. find other help. glad to surprise you. yay! (do dance)

**kuroi-sakurapetals**- true. beware of the silent types. (stares quiet ppl)

**Jadej.j**- get laid late. or sooner?

**tamachan444**- yeah yeah, here sXj thing (toss)

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelb**- read ither friends thoughts VERY soon. (evil chuckle)

**Zan Artemis**- your choice in tunes & don't worry. he'll always be innocent....in the OUTSIDE. (snicker)

**figured shadow**- yup. sisters are scary (Y&Y stares each other) be caution of malik & marik conversation. it can be dangerous. "Meant to Live" & "Feeling This"? heard of it. kinda scared to read it.

**anaraz**- no seto on the other 1. (sad) but there is here! (happy!) yay! scared? too late. AHHH!


	8. chapter 8

Hey! is deeply sowwie for updating so late. got report card & have a **D- **on **AP HISTORY**. now is very depressed.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

SIGNS:

**_talk _**:ppl talking

**_"talk" _**:Seto talking

not much now is it? well, actually there are the other yamis/hikaris talk but sick of typing the sighs that can't be seen because of FFN so just figure it out by the speech. sowwie.

Chapter 8

"Nnngh. Ah. No!" Jou gasp as he jolt awake. "Oh god, was that, whew."

_A dream. It was all a dream. Thank god! _

Jou laid a hand on his beating chest. His body feels hot and weak from the shock. And sensation of the dream.

_This is so freaky. I never had a dream like that. So strange. So familiar. So **real**._

"It's like it happened before, or somethin'." he muttered and fan himself. "Maybe I going crazy from all the crazy things that's happening."

He unbutton his shirt and try to cool his body. And bring down his boner.

_Damn! If I get caught like this, they'll never let it down. What was I thinking? Having wet dreams of a guy who could be, or is a stalker? Wait, Why was I having a dream of a stalker?_

As if to answer this question, the collar around his glowed and shined a light from the eye symbol.

"Ah." he jump in surprise, shutting his eyes from the brightness. "What?"

Slow and carefully opening his eyes and widen when he saw the light forming into a sort of hologram portal of a picture.

_It's him._

It was a picture of a slender, tan muscled body dressed in a fine silk-cloth Egyptian clothes of a royal. It showed some skin and is defiantly a guy's. The picture had Jou nearly drooling but was able to hold himself back from howling. One of the problem with the picture is that the face is shadowed. Only that he has brown hair that's covered over a hat.

Jou lifted a hand to touch the figure but the light suddenly disappeared, along with the picture. Jou sighed and dropped his hand with a thud. Looking down at his pants again he growled in frustration and got up.

_Dammit! I'm hard again!_

Cursing himself for having teenage hormones, he tries to run off his horniness.

Just as he left, another head from the other side of the tree popped up.

(Seto POV)

Seto was having another sweet dream of his little pup when he heard some commotion that got his waking from his dream.

_Argh. What the hells that noise? Whoever it was, I'm gonna kill them for waking me up just as I was about to take my pup._

His eyes were still close with his book resting on his chest. He mutter as he listen to the voice of the person.

He heard some moaning and groaning from the other side of the tree. There were a few gasps and muttering. He couldn't catch the meaning of the words but a few.

"Maybe I going crazy from all the crazy things that's happening." he heard.

His eyes snapped open as he recognized it as his dog.

_Katsuya?_

He continue to keep his head low and his ears perked to hear what he say. He didn't heard much, just some surprised gasps, sigh, a few mutters, and a whole lot of cursing. Suddenly he heard Jou got up and starts running.

That's when Seto slide back up, just soon enough to catch a gold shine from Jou's neck since the jacket was still unbutton.

_So that's why he was hiding his neck. But what the hell is he wearing? And where the FUCK did he got it from?!_

Seto could feel the jealously brewing inside him as he stood up and pick up his things.

_What ever the fuck he's wearing, I'm gonna make sure I find the bastard that gave it him, and beat the shit out of him. No one can have my pup, BUT ME!_

With that in his mind, he starts his hunt.

(POV stop)

"Where's Jou?" asked a worried Yugi. "He should have been here by now."

"I don't know, Yugi." Honda shrugged and snaked his arm around his boyfriend. "Did you saw 'im, babe?"

Otogi was typing something on his laptop but gave a same shriek when he was pulled to Honda's lap. "Eep. No. I have not seen his all day, Yugi. Maybe he got held back in class or something."

"Hmm. I'm not sure. He was acting very different today." Yugi said in concern, unwrapping his sandwich. "It was weird."

Just as he took his first bite, their white-haired friend was jogging up towards them.

"Hey, Ryou." Yugi waved, his mouth still full.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." he apologized, his pale face is flushed from the jogging. Or something else? (wink) "Where's Jou?"

"Who knows." Honda said carelessly and starts kissing Otogi's neck.

"Honda! Not now! I gotta finish this contract." Otogi protest and lightly swatted his boyfriend's hand that was journeying under his shirt. "I told you later."

"But that's what you always say." Honda complained and continue sucking on his neck making a red hickie.

"And there's a reason why I do." he scold back but couldn't help but moan at the tongue. "Mmm, two minutes, ok?"

Honda pouted but seemed satisfied. "Fine, but _ONLY_ two minutes." then turn to Ryou. "So, Ryou, what took you?"

Ryou started to blush again but it was kinds hard to tell from his already flushed face.

"I had to go to the restroom." he told them, not looking at them as he sat down next to Yugi. "Was Jou here?"

Yugi shook his head and swallow his sandwich. "Uh-uh. Ryou didn't you saw him? He was in your last class wasn't he?"

"He was." the white-haired hikari nodded. "But just when class was over, he ran away. And he was screaming."

"Really? Cause that's what happened to me, too. Except for the screaming part."

"It was so weird. He was acting so strange all day."

Yugi nod in agreement. "Yeah, He never act like this before. He's usually so easy-going, but today he seem so tense. What do you guys think?"

"Well, I think-" Otogi started but...

"Time! Two minutes up, kiss now." Honda yelled then grab him by the shoulders and pull him into a hot kiss.

Both Yugi and Ryou blushed and sweat dropped at the sight of the couple making out, looking away with a cough.

"Well, their opinions are gone, what do you think Ryou?" Yugi ask, taking another bite at his sandwich, hiding the blush.

"Um, I think we should go over what was the first thing that was different about him and go by that." he suggested.

"That's a great idea, Ryou." Yugi praised. (smartass) "Let's see what was the first thing that was different?"

**_Y-It was his clothes, Yugi._**(fine, now feel guilty. does the little sign make it easier?)

"Eep! Oh, Yami, it's just you." Yugi jumped and smiled at his see-through half. "Oh, you're right."

"Yes, he had his jacket all buttoned up today." Ryou recalled and thought about it. "Hmm. What else?"

_**B-What else what? Ryou?**_

"Um, hi Bakura. We were just trying to figure out what's wrong with Jou." the albino told his yami, nervously.

_**B-Tsk. Who cares about the dog?the faded, dark, white-haired yami scoffed.**_

**_Y-No one asked you, Tomb Robber._**

The devious yami scowled at the other yami.

_**B-Hmpt. Pharaoh. I should of known. Babysitting you're littlr light so he doesn't get stepped on?**_

_**Y-Silence, Tomb Robber. Or else I'll send your pathetic ass to the Shadow Realm the hard way.Yami threaten.**_

_**Bakura just gave a mocking laugh. B-Hahaha. Bring it on, Pharoh. Or do you need you a booster seat?**_

_**Y-What was that?!**_

"Yami! Don't!" Yugi cried out and threw himself on his yami. "Please don't fight!"

_**Y-But he-**_

"I don't care. If you fight, I won't _talk_ to you for a week." Yugi threaten with his arm crossed, his face scrunched into a cute angry pout.

_**Y-But-**_

"No Buts!"

_**Y-Aww. Yes, Yugi.he said in a small defeated voice, shuffling is feet like a punished little kid.**_

_**B-Bwahahaha! And you call my ass 'pathetic'? You should speak for yourself.he laughed maliciously.**_

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted with his arms crossed like Yugi but had a small angry frown. "What did I told you about fighting with Yami?"

_**B-Uh. Um. I. can't remember?Bakura said nervously to his little light, starting to sweat.**_

Ryou's frown deepen, making him look more cuter. "I told you that if you got into another fight with him, I won't let you go visit Marik."

_**Bakura gasp. B-But you can't! Marik found some dead rats yesterday. We were suppose to stuff them with gun powder and blow them up on the neighbors yard!**_

"I don't care! If you continue to be bad, no exploding rat-bombs." Ryou scolded and wags his finger at him.

_**Bakura groaned. B-Aww! Fine!**_

"Good, now apologize to him."

_**B-WHAT?! NO!**_

"Say sorry or else no toy!"

_**B-But-but! ARGH!he growled and look away from the pharaoh. i'm. sor. ry.**_

"Good. Now you can go to Marik's house later." Ryou smiled and cuddle next to his sullen yami.

_**B-Meh.**_

_**Y-Heh heh. Pathetic.Yami said to him with a smug grin.**_

"You apologize too, Yami." Yugi piped up.

_**Y-WHAT?! But why should I? I didn't do anything!**_

"Ya-mi."

_**Yami grumbled a little but was able to say a sorry.**_

"Alright. Now that we settled that, where were we?" Yugi asked Ryou as if nothing had happened.

"We were just listing the things that was different with Jou. Starting with his jacket being neat."

"Oh, yeah. And what else?"

_**Y-He screamed in class.Yami added again.**_

"He screamed in your class?" Ryou ask.

Yugi nodded. "Yup. I think he yelled, uh... 'OH MY GOD!'. right?"

_**Y-Yup.**_

"I wonder why would he say that?" Ryou wonder. "What was he doing at the time?"

"Um, I can't really remember. I was talking to Yami."

"Oh."

"How 'bout you, Ryou?" Yugi ask him. "Did anything happened in your class?"

"Well, not much happened, just the usual thing with Ms. Psyche." Ryou tapped his chin and try to recall what happened in class. "We did had this assignment about the gay-marriage law in America."

"Oh, I heard of that in the news. The George Bush is a jerk." Yugi said with a angry passion.

_**Y-Maybe you want us to send him to the Shadow Realm?**_

_**B-Pfft. Forget that. You think too small, Pharaoh. We should send that CS.**_

_**Y-CS?**_

"Cheering Slut." Ryou explained. "Anzu."

_**B-Don't give that thing a name!**_

_**Y-o-k. Makes sense. Now that's a good idea.**_

"Yeah, but let's save that idea for next time. Now, we got the clothes, him screaming in his class, then what happened?"

"Um, I don't remember what he did before cause I was discussing something with Bakura."

_**B-That reminds me. You better keep your end of the deal!**_

"Yes, Bakura. Now as I was saying, he surprisingly volunteered to write against the law and you should have seen his inspirational words." the albino said with such pride. Then blinked. "But there were something strange about his words." 

"Strange? Like what?"

"Well, there were some words that I kinda used in my conversation with Bakura."

"Really? That is weird."

"Uh-huh."

"So that makes it his clothes, the screaming, the writing, but what does that all mean?"

The two hikaris ponder over that while their yamis give each other death glares. Unknown to them another pair of Egyptians has arrived. ****

"Hey, everyone!" Malik greeted brightly to the group and sit down next to Ryou. "How's everything going?"

Honda and Otogi were still too busy in their tongue war to pap attention to him, but they did gave him a small wave.

"Huh? Oh, hi Malik. Marik." Both Yugi and Ryou said at the same time.

Suddenly another faded evil twin popped out of no where, joining hte two glaring yamis.

_**M-Hey. Whatcha doin'?**_

_**Y&B-Glaring.**_

_**M-Ooh. I wanna play!**_

As the yamis entertain themselves, the hikaris have their little meeting.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Malik ask and look around. "Hey, where's Jou?"

"That's what were trying to figure out." Yugi said hopelessly and put his head down on the table beside his unfinished sandwich.

"Hm?"

"What he means is that Jou has been acting strange all day and we're trying to figure out what." Ryou explained to the blonde Egyptian.

"Oh, is that all? We saw him a while ago, but he ran off but not without telling us a good idea." Malik said.

_**M-We'll be using the idea next week for the announcement in the morning.he said without looking away from the glaring.**_

"YOU SAW JOU?!" Both Yugi and Ryou yelled and jump up at Malik.

"ARE YOU SURE IT WAS HIM?!"

"HOW LONG AGO DID YOU SAW HIM?!"

"DID YOU SEE WHERE HE WENT?!"

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Malik yelled over their questions. "All I know is that he might have ran out here, I don't really know. I was busy!"

"Oh." The both sat back down.

"But I did remember hearing Kaiba passing by though. I think he was following the pup or something." Malik added.

There was a silence.

Suddenly...

"OH!" Ryou gasp.

"Huh? What is it?" Yugi asked.

Ryou reached in his jacket and pulled out his Millennium Ring. It was glowing brightly. "It's my Ring."

That caught the yamis attention.

Three of the points on the ring glowed and lifted point to the... tree?

They all look at the direction and saw the mass of dirty blonde hair.

"**JOU!"**

Jou turn at the sound of his name, spotted them, and ran?!

"After him!" Yugi shouted and the hunt is on!

sowwie again for no jou/seto action. hope it was long enough. next chapter might be late because of school projects. have to make up the grade. sowwie.

THANKING REVIEWERS:

**kuroi-sakurapetals**- yeah, tha's how gay teen are. horny. wait longer for j/k.

**anaraz**-happy u love it. yeah, it a dream.

**Moonlight-6056**- yup. more therapy. the BITCH? (shudders)

**Celestial Psyche**- glad u enjoy reading it & eat the same time. baking cookies are common, haven't heard of making it night though. heh. sowwie no j/k action. yet. so happy now you happy.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**- more suffer soon. or hope so.

**SetoKaibaWheeler**- yell more maybe might update faster.

**pickle-kitten**- if they really are bunnies, world would be doom. especually the m/m bunnies.

**TukasaTheFominian** (aka: TsukasaFreak)- sowwie molesting has to stop but MORE will come.

**Winter's Dust**- yay you love it. uh, both of you?

**Jadej.j**- yami? he has no yami.

**Eric Awasaki**- where did you guys get the yami idea?

**Lady Fiore - Ami Metallium**- happy you like it, even if you skip some.

**Zaffer**- will try to feel better to update. yell.

tamachan444- more surprises.

**Bryjin**- drolling might be bad but if it makes you read, flood the world.

**figured shadow**- um..no, haven't read that yet. maybe it was his soul room.

**Flame Swordswoman**- no juice here. will soon. please continue to read.

**xxmoonlight-angelxx**- more love.

**JayManney4Life**- ...we have warped another mind! AHH!

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	9. chapter 9

Hey! felt better thanks to the reviews ya'll send. hope this is ok for the mean time. Gotta put school 1st. sowwie.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

SIGNS:

**_talk _**:ppl talking

**_"talk" _**:Seto talking

same like the last one.

Chapter 9

(Jou POV)

"JOU!"

_huh?_

I turn and see them! My friends have spotted me.

"Fuck!" I cursed and started the running all over again.

"After him!" I heard Yugi ordered and the sound of running thundered behind me.

"Dammit!"

I ran back into the school, I had one hand gripping my bag while my other try to work the buttons on my jacket.

"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon." I repeated as I push the buttons through the hole. "Yes!"

I finish buttoning up my jacket before anyone spotted me. I to another corner and press to the wall, listening to the footsteps. I made a mistake when I peek over the corner as the quick albino caught sight of me.

"I see him!" he shouted to the others.

I sprinted around the school, hiding in classroom, restrooms, and corners but they kept finding me.

_Dammit! I can't run around the whole freaking school all day. I did that already!_

I finally lost them for the moment to catch my breath. Once my breathing got back to normal, I continue my way back to class.

_Maybe they aren't there_.

I thought, praying.

Suddenly I was yanked to the corner.

"What the-!" I yelled as I was pinned to the wall by none other than..."KAIBA?!"

"So the mutt still remember who his master is." he said in his same cold, sharp voice. "Even when he's trying to act like a man."

I growled from my throat. I couldn't help it, it comes out naturally when I see him.

"Outta my way, Kaiba! I don't have time for yer insults today." I yelled and try to shove him away but only made his grip tighter.

"I don't think so mutt." he said, his voice now dangerous. "Not till you answer a few question."

I was abut to remark to that until my eye met his sapphire eyes but something was different. Instead of the icy blue crystals that could freeze anyone who dare look up, I see a pair of blue gems with a hot fire burning into them. I felt myself shudder.

"Kaiba." I heard myself whispered weakly.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when another shout was heard.

"He's over there!" I heard Yugi yelled.

We both turn our head to his voice and saw he was on the other end of the hall, pointing towards me.

"Not again." I grumbled and took the time to pull myself away from Kaiba when he's distracted.

Now that I'm out of his trap, I continue running away from my friends.

(stop POV)

"Jou! Wait up!" Yugi yelled, panting at the same time. "Huff. huff. Ugh. I'm tired."

"Uh-huh." both the Egyptian and albino agreed as they grab hold of each other from slidding down, gasping for breath.

"Oh no. I think we lost him again." Yugi said in distress, looking around.

"Don't surprise me. I can't believe he isn't tired yet." Malik commented and stood by the window to get some fresh air. "He should join the track team or something."

Ryou nodded, still haven't caught his breath. Suddenly he jumped and pulled out his glowing Ring. They all stared at it as it pointed it sharp pointers.

"Why is my Ring staring to react all of a sudden?" Ryou ask. Bakura answered for him.

_**B- It means that there's a Millennium Item nearby.**_

"Another Millennium Item?!" the three hikaris repeated.

"But Bakura, we already got all the Items." Ryou said to his yami. "And it haven't react before."

_**B- I know. But maybe...**_

"What?" they ask.

**_B- It could be new Millennium Item._**

"WHAT?!"

(elsewhere)

"Arg. I can't take the running anymore." Jou said tiredly, leaning on the wall to support him. "And I can't stay here any longer listenin' ta people's thoughts. It's gonna kill me!"

_I know this is gonna hurt my school grade and Yugi, but I GOTTA GO!_

"He'll understand." he said and made his way to the front door.

Just as he was about to leave through the door just when...

"And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Jonouchi?" a voice said behind him.

_Oh, crap. please don't let it be him._

"Err."

"Are you trying to skip out on school again?"

_Shit! It's him._

"How many times do I have to remind you that staying in school is important?" a very stern voice said along with some tapping sound.

Jou has to bit back a annoyed sigh. "Yes, Mr. Principal. I remember." he said in a bored tone and lazily scratch his head, knowing this will piss him off.

The Principal scrunched up his face in mild annoyance. "Then why are you leaving?"

"I ain't feelin' too well, so I'll just mosey on outta here."

Just as he was about to leave the door, he felt the Principal stopping him.

"I don't think so. Not this time." he said, hatefully.

_Ow! Hey! What's your problem? What did I ever done to you?_

_**Damn punk! It's because of you brats I can't get out and have a date like any other middle-age man. I have to stay to watch you spoiled bastard!**_

"Excuse me?!" Jou yelled angrily at his face for hearing that. "it ain't my fault so don't blame me, you old fart!"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" he yelled in outrage for that unsuspected outburst. "What did you called me?!"

"Err. I gotta go." Jou made a hasty break for the door, but again the Principal stopped his by grabbing his sleeve.

"Hold it right there, MR. JONOUCHI."

"Hey, let go!" Jou tug on his jacket but pulled down his jacket an inch, showing off a part of the collar.

_**Not this time, you little fucker! You're the one who ruined ruin my plan to get the girl alone after school and now I'm gonna make sure you never pass high school!**_

_WHAT! That was almost over 2 years ago. And I was trying to get here outta detention since she wasn't a bad person. This son of a bitch was gonna rape her?! Oh, he's gone TOO far this time!_

As his anger took over his emotion, he somehow activated his collar again as it glowed brightly and his eyes darken into an intense molten golden brown, he bare his teeth.

_Unhand me mortal or face the pain of my power._

The Principal gasp and jump back when a blinding light shine around Jou. "What the hell-?!"

_Proprietors of the trees, punish the one who has wish adultery to innocents._

As he beckoned them, a herds of rabid furred beast roam over the floor as an army and surround the Principal, then start to climb all over him.

"Ahh! What the hell are- No! Ahh! Ow! Stop, don't!" he screamed and try to swat them away but more just took over his body. "Get 'em off me! HELP!"

Jou stumbled back and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he was shock to see a whole family of...SQUIRRELS?! and they are wrapping the Principal like a mummy.

"Oh my FUCKIN' GOD!" he yelled and just run out of the school as if it were a devil.

"LOOK THERE'S JOU!" he heard and turn to see Malik by the window pointing at him.

He just look away and try to shut out everything from his mind as he run blindly to where ever his legs guide him.

"JOU!" the three hikari's shouted but he just ran off faster.

"Damn it." Yugi cursed and started to follow him out the door but there were some screaming and a whole crowd was blocking their way. "Oh no! How can we get out now?!"

_**B-Outta the way, Little Pharaoh. And let us do our job.Bakura said through Ryou's lips and made an evil grim.**_

_**M-Heh heh heh. Play time.Marik said from Malik's mouth, bringing out his Millennium Rod and licked the recent blood stain.**_

To the running dog.....

Jou ran and ran till his legs got numb and he finally slowed down. He had ran from the school to his most favorite spot. The park.

_Praise the Lord._

And to his luck, for once all day, he had the park all to himself. He walk in and sit down on the bench in front of the water fountain. He closed his eyes and relax his weak body.

"Why? What is going on with me?!" he groaned aloud.

"So, it finally arrived? It's about time!" an annoyed voice said from behind him.

"Huh?" Jou gasp and quickly turn around to see nothing. "Who-?"

"Down, dude."

He looked down to see...A GOLDEN RETRIEVER?!

(Seto's POV)

I lost him again. Damn.

_Note to self: Buy leash to chain Dog._

I sigh and left class early, ignoring the angry teacher.

_Why should I care? I could fire the bitch's ass._

Walking to the door, I see a few bloodied body by the wall and just walk through the clean path, carefully moving away from the foaming Principal.

"What's wrong with him?" one of the teacher ask the nurse.

"It seems he has rabies and from getting bitten so many times by rabid squirrels." the nurse answered.

"Squirrels?" the teacher repeated.

"Don't ask me. I just say it as I see it."

_Rabid Squirrels? Great. First rabid birds, now this. This rat-ass school is getting crappier everyday._

I walk to my awaiting limousine. The driver opened the door for me and I slid in. Once I was seated, I was greeted with a huge black mass of hair that shorten my air supply.

"Hi, Big Brother!" it cheered.

"Hey, Mokuba." I croaked out, patting his head. "Uh, do you mind?"

"Oh." he said and released his grip to my lungs and I could breathe again. "Sorry, Big Brother."

"It's alright, kid. So, how was your day?" I ask and lean back.

"Well, it started with..." he started bouncing and yapping about his day. I only understood about half of what he had said, the rest was lost to me.

_I think he's hyper again. Note to self: Keep all sugar away from brother._

"And that's all that happened, but enough about my day, how was yours, Big Brother?" he said it all in one breath without looking tired with an innocent smile.

I stared at him for a moment before answering, "Uneventful."

"Aw, but what's with the ambulance I saw outside the school?" he demanded with a pout."Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Just a teacher getting attacked by rabid squirrels." I said in a bored tone.

"SQUIRRELS?" he said, astonished. "And you call _that_ uneventful?! What else happened?!"

I just shrugged and too out my laptop and start typing into my secret file. "A sub in class was attacked my rapid birds and I did some running."

_That's an understatement._

"Oh, and surprisingly the mutt got a perfect score on his test today. What a surprise." I added.

"Really? You must be so surprise. And _proud_." his tone sound different when he said the last part.

I stopped and face my younger brother.

"And what do you mean by _that_, Mokuba?" I demanded in a low voice.

He just gave me a coy smile and put on his puppy-dog eyes.

"I have no idea what you mean, Big Brother. I'm not saying that you might have a little _crush_ on Jou or anything." he said innocently. "But now that we are on the subject, when are you gonna tell him, huh?"

I felt my face heat with embarrassment and shock.

"Mokuba, where did you get that idea?!" I yelled at him.

He just put a finger by his lip and added sparkles in his puppy eyes.

_ARG! Cuteness. Too. Strong._

"We'll, I am your younger brother and I can tell if my bestest big brother has the hots for someone." he said in a fake shock voice, then added, "Oh, and I got an e-mail for you saying the editors want another chapter of you sex book by next week."

"MOKUBA!"

The limo stopped.

"I'll go play at the park so you can work, ok? Ok. Bye, Big Brother!" he said and bolted out the door, slamming it at the same time before I could stop him.

_Note to self: Torture EVIL, LITTLE, SCHEMING, SMART-ASSED, BROTHER!_

no fooling around with each other yet. will try harder. please wait a little longer.

THANKING REVIEWERS:

**anaraz**- sorry! but that is for the later chapter. don't worry, it'll be full of j/k lemon.

**Flame Swordswoman**- yay! be patient. lemon will be later.

**Queenoftheskies16**- trying to.

**Zan Artemis**- we lost another to the laugh. they do act like kids. AHH! the huggles!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**- almost done with the project. hope it get a good grade.

**Moonlight-6056**- more will be reveiled on the next chapter.

**CaptainInuyasha777**- 1)yay! u like. 2)speechless? 3)are they really virgin eyes? 4) are you sure? 5)be afriad. be very afraid.6)shocking, isn't it? 7)ain't virgineyes no more. 8)scary? really?

**tamachan444- **we have recived HOLY CRAP!

**Winter's Dust**- try the RAT BOMB. it's FUN.

**TukasaTheFominian**- please no cry. the molesting & that later. promise.

anonymous mouse- hmm. maybe both.

**Bryjin**- yeah. school sucks. just a few more years. (not telling how many. heh.)

**figured shadow**- cool! spoofy! heh heh.

**Evil Kitty Seto**- SUGAR!!! (happy again)

**Celestial Psyche**- sup, miz. P. glad you like the yami acting like babies & hikari showing their power. ha!

**NapoleonBone**- YAY! we got a new best friend! & will be rated! gotta work hard on story. (start brain storming)

**DojomistressAmbyChan**- yes, jou has it bad here with the perverts everywhere. that's why thoughts are private. he is a good runner huh? they might not catch him 1st. some1 else might. or will it?

**Xik**- glad you think it's funny.

**(---)**- .....sorry if what was said is very offencive to you but that's our opinion after reading so much fics with it. again. SORRY.

that's all for now. might make a chapter at HOLLOWEEN.

Yang- Ying is goona be a groom again this year and found a bride. again.

Ying- Hope she stay this time instead of leaving me at the altar like what happened last time.

Yang- to hear the story, just ask.

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

SIGNS:

**_talk _**:ppl talking

**_"talk" _**:Seto talking

blah blah blah...

Chapter 10

Jou stared. dumbfounded with his mouth hanging. "No. Fuckiin'. Way."

_There is no freakin' way that I heard that dog talk._

"I musta be or somethin'." he said slapping his face. "Dis is a dream. Just a stupid dream."

The dog just gave its a raise brow before it walk around the bench and stood on front of him. It had this mellow look on it's dog face.

"Just chill, dude. No need to go all freaked out now." it told him, patting his leg then jump on the bench, next to him. "Mind if I sit here? Thanks."

"No need?! How can I not freak out?! I'm talkin' to a freakin' **DOG**!" He jumped and yelled. "Hey, how can you hear me talkin'?"

The Golden Retriever gave out a small sigh and patted its paw on the seat next to him, motioning Jou to sit. He couldn't believe it. It's incredible.

_God, what have I become? A** dog** is telling **me **to sit. I've gone crazy. So fuckin' crazy._

He hesitated a bit but reluctantly he sat.

"What me to start from the beginning? It's gonna be a _long_ story." (actually it's a chapter) it said.

Jou just groan and gave up.

_It's official. I've gone loco. Why fight it?_

"Sure, I got all day."

The god cleared its throat and start its tale. "'K. The name's Sphinx and as you know, I'm a dog."

Jou bent his head down to look at the small collar around its neck and read the tag. "It says yer name's 'Josie'."

The dog actually blushed through it's golden brown fur and growled. "Shaddup. The lil' girl name me and she said it was cute."

"Did she even know yer a guy?" Jou asked mockingly that received his a glare.

Jou chuckled for the first time today and felt more relaxed now. "Ok, ok. Just continue yer story, Josie, I mean Sphinx."

The K-9 gave him a light glare but continued. "As I was saying, name's Sphinx and I'm the descendent of many from Egypt."

"Don't sound Egypt." Jou interrupted again and look at him. "Hell, ya' don't even look like 'em."

"So my pop had different taste in female, so what?" the dog said with a careless shrug. "I still came out a good-lookin' son of a bitch." He made a movement with his paw to brush over his fur like a model.

"Huh. No arguments here." Jou said and ran a hand through his sandy blond hair that matches the Retriever. (2 good-looking dogs. ha.)

_Funny. I'm having a conversation with a dog._

He thought and grin at the silent joke and the irony in it.

"So, what ya' mean back den wit the whole 'it's finally arrived' thing?" Jou asked.

"Hey, I'm tellin' the story so zip it." he said back to him a it annoyed. Jou just rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

"Now where was I? Oh, yeah, I was telling you that I came from a long family of royal dogs from Egypt."

"Royal family?"

"We served the pharaoh, you know, the big honcho."

"Ya' mean Yami?"

"Bingo, man. Now my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- yada yada gramps was his guard and all that out stuff." he waved that aside. "Anyway, skipping all that other junk and I was destined to meet you."

Jou just had a blank look. "I still don't get it? Why am _I_ da one who gotta be _destined_ to meet a dog?"

Sphinx just slapped his paws over his face and whined. "Oh, Ra! Why can't it be a human with a few more noodle?" he grumble under his breath.

"What was dat?!"

Unfazed by his outburst, the dog just jumped off the bench and walk on the grass. "You know, the grass looks nice now. I think I'll get a tan."

Jou got up and followed him. "Wat the hell are ya talkin' about?!" he demanded angrily.

Sphinx just ignored him and sat on the grass, letting the sun warming his coat. "Ah! Feel nice."

"WELL?!"

Finally the Retriever looked at him. "Tell me, since you know who the Pharaoh is, you gotta know 'bout the rare Millennium Items, eh?"

"The Millennium Items? Oh, ya' mean like Yuge's puzzle? Yeah, I know them. Why?" he asked bemused.

"Do you remember the little eyeball symbol thingy on all the Items?"

He nodded.

"And you saw the same thing on your collar?"

Jou gasp and yanked open his jacket and touch the gold eye symbol.

_He's right!_

"So, yer sayin', dis thing is a-?"

Sphinx nodded. "Yup. A millennium Item. It's called the Millennium Collar, it gives you the power to read other's mind and summon animals. My family were the Guardians of the Collar, waiting for the one who wears it."

Jou lowered his head and placed his all the pieces of the puzzle.

_Wow. We'll that explained everything. The thoughts. The attacking animals. The weird light shows. But there's one thing that doesn't make sense!_

"I still don't get it! Why **ME**?!" he shouted. "Why do I hav a Millennium Item?! I wasn't important back den!"

"It was a gift."

"A...gift?" Jou repeated slowly.

"From a powerful sorcerer. Apparently you got connection to someone who was strong enough to create a millennium Item." he explained with a shrug.

"But who?"

The dog just shrug. "Sorry. I'm not allowed to speak of his name."

Jou groan and let the information sink in.

"Great. Whatever. I don't need ta know 'bout that. Just tell me how ta get dis thing off and I'll be on my way."

"Oops. Sorry, can't help you there."

Jou stiffened. "Excuse me, I think my ears were plugged up. Could ya repeat what ya said 'cause I thought you said you can't help me there?" he said politely with a strained smile.

"I can't help you take it off. Don't know how." Sphinx said it carelessly.

There was a long silence. Birds passed by cheeped and insects buzzed. A few seconds more then...

"WHADDA YA' MEAN 'YA DON'T KNOW'?!" Jou bellowed scaring the far away birds. "Ya' da Guardian of the Collar! Ya da descendent of a 3 thousand year old Item! Ya' **EGYPTIAN**!"

Sphinx just gave a careless shrug. "Hey. I'm only _half_ Egyptian, yeah, I'm the Guardian, so what? I skipped most of my classes."

Jou glared at him.

"What'd you expect? I'm just a dog." he said grinning and lay on his stomach in the sun.

"Just a-?! Why you lil' sonofa-"

Jou was mad enough to choke and/or straggle the lazy dog right there if it wasn't for a black blur that popped out of the bushes.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Jou screamed as his body was grabbed, knocking him off balance and fall next to the lounging Retriever. "What the- Mokuba?!"

"Hi Jou!" the young Kaiba grinned widely at him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Mokuba?!" he repeated in shock horror.

"I know. That's my name don't wear it out. Really." he said rolling his eyes and move towards the dog. "Hey, boy."

Sphinx just open one eye at him then closed it and tolled to his back. Mokuba giggled and starts scratching his exposed belly. Sphinx was unaffected at the beginning but his gave away when his leg starts kicking.

"Mmm. That's nice. A little to the left." Jou heard Sphinx moaned and whine with please, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"YOU disgust me!" Just said pointing to the dog, knowing only he heard the comment. Then he turn to the long haired boy. "And you, How long were you hiding?"

"Hmm. For about a while." he answered casually, still playing with the Golden Retriever.

"What. did . you. heard?" he grind out through clinched teeth.

"Oh, let's see." Mokuba tap his finger to his chin in thought. "You were talking to a dog that actually understand you, visa versa."

"...."

"You're wearing a dog collar that's actually a Millennium Item that was given to you by a strong sorcerer."

"...."

"And that you can't get if off and was about to attempt murder to a dog."

".... Anything _ELSE _you heard?!" Jou ask tapping his toe, is very peeved. (word of the day! next to candy. yum.)

"Nope." Mokuba just grinned innocently. "Oh, and you're going a little crazy."

"ARGH!" Jou growled aloud and grab his hair in frustration. "Damn! Fuck! Shit!"

"Watch your language, there's a kid here." Sphinx mocked happily and let Mokuba grab him around the neck in a friendly hug.

"Shut up dog! I don't give a fuck anymore! I'm feelin' fucked up right now! Dis has been the most horrible day of my entire life!" he raged and starts pacing on the grass. "I learned that my friends aren't innocent and has been fucking like rabbits in heat that goes on forever, I had attacked a teacher whore and rapist principal with summoned rabid animals,-"

"You did that? Cool." Mokuba added with an approve thumbs-up.

Ignoring him he continued. "-I ran all fuckin' day, and I'm going crazy listening to nasty, perverted thought of everyone around me, talking to a dog, letting a kid know about it all , and I still can't get this GOD DAMN THING OFF ME!!!"

He fell on his back next to the lying kid and dog.

"You done yet?" Mokuba ask, uninterested.

"And I found out I got a stalker." he added quietly, his rave completely drained him.

"A stalker?" he repeated, now interested. Sphinx turned his head towards him too.

"Yeah. Kinda creepy. I think I went into his dream. Well, actually I was _in_ his dream." Jou said with his hand folded on his chest, his eyes closed.

"Yes. It's a guy?" Mokuba ask as if he were a psychologist. "What else?"

"Uh, well, in da dream, da guy was gonna jump me but I woke up before dat happened. Should I even tell you dis?"

"Uh-huh. Don't worry, I've heard & seen worst."

_Oh, great. Another dirty mind. Where are all the innocent in the world?!_

"Den dat's mostly it. I think he'd know me for a while. Da voice was different but in a way I kinda know da guy or somethin'."

"Really? Describe the person to me." Mokuba said, listening intensely. Sphinx was doing the same.

"Well, da voice was soft and warm. Very caring. Sexy. A bit older than me, I think. I can't really put it in words. I feel, I dunno good hearing it." Jou said and remember his reactions when the Voice was in his head.

_**"Hm. Sounds familiar. I wonder if it was him?"**_

Jou sat up suddenly. "What ya mean 'sounds familiar'?"

"Whoa. You really could hear minds, huh?" Mokuba said, surprised. Hey, maybe we can go on business and have a psyche hotline. We can be rich!"

Jou stare flatly at him. "Aren't you already rich? No way am I gonna listen to any more minds. I'll kill me. Literally. 'sides, it'll mess up my think'."

"Wait, Jou, Come here a second. I wanna see your collar." Jou turn around and lifted his hair for him to see. "Wow. It's beautiful."

"Uh-huh. tell me somethin' I don't know."

"Hmm. Looks like they're Egyptian words. Can't read them though."

Jou sigh. "Thanks for trying."

"But I could run it through Seto's computer to translate it." Mokuba told him.

"Would you?!" Jou turn to face him and grabbed his small shoulders and shook him. "Oh, please, oh, please, oh please! I'm desperate!"

"Sure. What. ever. Just. Let. GO!" Mokuba yelled getting dizzy from the shaking. "Ooh. Bluh. spiny."

"Eh, sorry 'bout dat." Jou apologize sheepishly.

"Whoa. That's ok. I'm ok." he said when his mind stopped spinning. Then he pulled out a digital camera from his pocket. "Hold it out so I can take a clear shot."

Jou lean and expose his neck and collar as best as he can in every angle. Mokuba got 4 pictures of the collar in different angles but sneaked a picture of Jou showing off his neck. He has plans for it. heh heh heh.

"you got it?" Jou asked as he button up his jacket.

"Yup. Thanks Jou."

"I should be thankin' you, kid." Jou said and ruffle his black hair, giving a grateful smile. "If you didn't help me, I'll be in da nut-house by now. Call me when you got it, k?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Alright. I gotta go now. Seeya, Mokuba. Thanks." Jou waved and jog away.

Mokuba waved back then wait until he didn't see Jou anymore. "C'mon, Sphinx, we got lots of work to do."

The dog nodded and follow the boy into a waiting limo.

This otta be good.

(Seto POV)

SIGH! Finally! I'm done with work. I'm gonna go home now. Not only was Kaiba Corp. Hell, my editor won't give up till I give her the last chapter. Why does my life have to be thins way?

_Cause I gotta make a living early. Oh, yeah. Damn._

I got out of the limo and march up the stairs to my mansion. Once inside, I loosen my tie and wait for my younger brother's greeting. But he wasn't there.

_Where the hell is he?_

I walk to his room and see he's not there. I saw a maid and walk towards her. When she saw me, she cowards.

"Y-y-yes, Mr. K-kaiba?" she stutter in fear.

"Where's my brother?" I said in my flat, cold tone.

"H-he's in th-the l-l-lab, s-sir."

I grunted and turn to walk to the lab.

_Why would he be there?_

Just as I arrived at the door, I stopped and lean by the edge of the door and listen to my younger brother talking on the phone.

"Yeah, It's almost done. I called Jou to come but now so I could tell him what it says. Yeah, don't worry. It'll be perfect. As planned." Mokuba said in satisfaction.

_I wonder what plan he's talking about._

"Look, he'll be back anything now so I better get things ready for Jou. Bye." he hanged up. "See, boy, we got it."

That's my cue to make an iterance. "AHEM!"

He jumped with a yelp and I see him sitting in a chair in front of a large computer with some windows in it. Next to him was...a dog?

I raised a brow before I asked coolly, "Mokuba, what are you doing in here?"

He hesitated for a moment, trying to cover his tracks. "Oh, Big Brother! Welcome back. I didn't here you. You must be wondering why I'm in here with a dog, huh?"

I gave him an amused look and a small smile as I lean by the door jab. "Uh-huh."

"Well, you see-" he was cut off when the grandfather cloak rang 7all over the house. "I gotta go!"

He said and rushed out as fast as he can with the dog. I just shook my head and walk towards the computer.

_He thinks I can't find out what he was up to? He's gotta be forgetting who his big brother is._

With skillful quickness, I was able to get back the files he was trying to hid.

_No what was he hiding._

I click to one of the picture labeled 'KJ' and popped out was...

_ooh. scary. a cliffhanger. what will happen next? when will it be? ohh. we'll never know till it's up._

THANKING REVIEWERS:

**Flame Swordswoman**-thank for liking it.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**- hope grade is going up.

**SetoKaibaWheeler**- just keep reading.

**Bryjin**- sure that's what they all say. age is always unknown. some mihgt saw 'you're old' or 'grown up'. very confusing.

**pickle-kitten**-yup. a dog

**TsukasaTheFoaminian**- Foamy? well, you can have it if you want (those rabid squirrel) oops.

**Xiaolang's Ying Fa**- (gasp) boring? NOOO! we have failed! ahh!

**Pixie49**- it's a golden retriever cause it matches jou. see? blond?

**whyshoulditellyou**- heh heh. the laughing still continues.

**Jadej.j**- this is next.

**tamachan444**- sure will.

**Lady Fiore - Ami Metallium**- long live rabid squirrls. they will rule us!

**CaptainInuyasha777**- you sure you can read this? the lemon will be next. (wink wink)

**Moonlight-6056**- Mokuba is such a good little devil- er angel. heh. hyper is good. (thumbs up)

**VelvetinaKaiba**- yay! more friends!

**dawn**- mokuba could be deadly too.

**Zan Artemis**- who doesn't. sure.

**Leafie Greene**- ahh! we're gonna get eaten. mokuba! come back!

**figured shadow**- SPOOFY! heh heh.

NOTE: the next chapter will be the ending of the story where the big sex scene will be held. so wait one more week.

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	11. chapter 11

This is the lemon so beware. and this is the first **real** lemon written, so sowwie id it sucks.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wished to own something YGO.

Beware: There's going to be some disturbing language and "sex talk". This is a YAOI fic, so all ya'll haters F-OFF! Those who like it, welcome. The main couples are Jou/Seto, minor: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, H/O. There might be some Anzu bashing so sorry to some who likes her (don't know why though.)

SIGNS:

**_"talk" _**:Seto talking

mostly that's it.

Chapter 11

Just had spent the last hour at his work, early for once, and had volunteered to do the job in the room that's very far away from people and is very and is very noisy.

His boss was puzzled by his new attitude since Jou usually like to mingle with the costumers and make them come in but today was odd.

The old man shrugged and stand back at the resister. "As long as he's working and making me money. 'Sides, no one like to do that job anyway."

(Jou POV)

I'm stuck in this little room fixing u the broken fan in the back that has been dead for about a month.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I wrenched another bolt and wipe away sweat. "Hell."

_Hated working back here. Still do., but it's quiet. _

I turn it look back at the loud rattling and clanking from behind. It was like a large blender trying to grin rocks and metal into powder.

_O-k. It's not so quiet but it's quiet in my head. Sort of. I wonder is Mokuba found out about any-!_

I was lost in thought when I felt a hand in my shoulder.

"Ahh!" I jumped and turn to see my boss. "Oh. Hey Boss."

"Jou! Call for you." he hollered.

But I couldn't hear in over the roar of the fan behind us.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Phone for you!" he yelled cupping a hand around his mouth.

"WHAT?!" I yelled again, holding my ear.

"**PHONE!**" he exploded and echoed the small room. It was so loud that I had to cover my ers.

"ok." I gave him a thumbs up and got out of the room, leaving the tools behind with his boss.

I walk to the back where the phone was off the cradle. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Jou? That you? What took you so long?" I heard Mokuba's voice over the other line and he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Mokuba? Hey, you got anything?" I asked eagerly.

"Almost. Just about an hour or more till the computer tell the answer." he said.

"That's great." I said, happily.

_Finally! Freedom._

"Call and tell when you do, ok?"

"Wait, Jou. Why don't you just come over here tonight I'll show you?" he suggested.

I was confused. "Uh...why? Can't ya jus tell me over da phone?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think it's safe talking it over the phone. Seto might hear and found out I used _his_ computer to help _you_." he reasoned.

_Shit! **Kaiba**, I forgot about him. Fuck. If he found out about this, he'll never let me live it down._

"Ok, I'll meet you at your house tonight." I agreed.

"Good. Good." I could almost see him nodding.

_**Perfect. Phase 1 is completed**_

"Phase 1? Wat da hell do ya mean by dat?" I demanded.

_**Damn. I forgot he could do that.**_

"Uh...Nope. Sorry, gotta go. Bye."****he hung up.

_What is that little devil thinking of? oh well._

I shrugged. "As long as I can get dis shit off, I don't care."

(stop POV)

Mokuba just hung up on Jou before he could hear anymore of his plan. Then he picked up the phone again and dialed another number.

"Hello? Yugi? Hey, I'm ok. Listen did you got the package I sent you? You got it?" Good." he said with satisfaction and gave an "ok" sign to Sphinx, the Golden Retriever next to him. "Ok, noe I want you to follow the instructions and hook it up to you're TV or computer. Oh, you'll see. And tell Ryou and Malik the sure.. Uh-huh. At about 9:30, ok? Great. Bye."

He hung up again then picked it up to dial another number again.

"Hey, is everything ready?" he said through the phone.

"Just finished, Boss. How long will this plan of yours take? Is it done?" the other line asked.

"Yeah, It's almost done. I called Jou to come but now so I could tell him what it says. Yeah, don't worry. It'll be perfect. As planned." Mokuba said in satisfaction.

"Sure, Boss. Hope you know what you're doing. You know hoe your brother is."

"Look, he'll be back anything now so I better get things ready for Jou. Bye." he hanged up and turn to Sphinx. "See, boy, we got it."

"AHEM!"

uh oh.

(an hour later)

Jou arrived at the big mansion exactly 9:15, he was able to get home and changed before arrived here. He was lucky that he was early.

He ranged the bell but no one open it. Then he knocked on it and the door fell open.

"Huh? Mokuba?" he called out inside the house but only heard his echo. "I'm here, where are you?"

He stepped inside and was greeted with a flight of marble stairs. There was a card hanging from a string on the first step.

Curiously, Jou walk to it and picked up the card. Lifting the front of the card, he read the instructions inside.

**Go up the stairs and enter the door with the key, Open and lock the door. The answer is inside.**

"Hm? O-kay. Weird." he muttered and start climbing the stairs.

A while later, he finally reached the top.

"Finally!" he said and huffed.

_If this keep going on, I'll be riding a wheelchair. I swear it._

"Now, where do I go?"

He look around and saw a small arrow pointing to his left. Turning there, he walk down the hall, passing many doors and stopped at the royal blue door.

"Wow." he awed at the designs on the blue door. Then his eyes roam down to the doorknob and spotted a key in the hole. "It's dis door?"

Seeing that this is the only door with a key. (he checked) It has to be.

Jou took a deep breath then hesitantly he slowly reached for the knob, his hands shaking.

_Why is my hand shacking? Am I scared? Of course not. It's just Mokuba. Nothing to be afraid._

He try to lighten his mind with a nervous chuckle. Sort of worked.

Grabbing the gold knob, it rattled a little because of his shaking. Giving himself a mental slap, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Stepping in the room, he found himself in a bright room. Squinting his eyes a bit he see that it's the light above shining the gold in the room.

_Gold?_

Adjusting his eyes to the bright room, he gaped at the beauty of the room. It was draped wth different shades of blue everywhere mixed with gold.

"What da heck is all dis?" he asked softly and walk forward to the wide gold framed bed.

He laid a hand on the soft silk sapphire sheets.

_Why does this seem so familiar. WAIT!_

"Oh god, dis is jus like-!" he gasp as he felt an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him back against a hard body.

He shivered as he felt someone's breath on his ear.

"So we meet again, puppy."

(Seto POV)

_Oh Holy Mother of GOD._

I think I stood there for about a good ten minutes. Hey, what would you do if you see a picture of the Dog in a sexy pose with him showing off his skin?

I blinked a couple of times before I look away from the hypnotic picture. I use my sleeve to wipe way the trail of droll from my mouth.

"Oh God. Calm down. Breathe. Don't look at the screen." I ordered myself but again my eyes found itself staring at the computer screen "Ah....."

_Mmm. Sexy puppy. Wait, what? What's that thing on his neck?_

I looked at his delicious skin of his chest.

_No, you idiot! His neck! His NECK!_

Oh, um, right. Now what?

I look a little higher and saw that Jou was wearing ?!

"Why the hell is he wearing that? And where the fuck did he get it! If it's from some other guy I swear I'll-" I cut off my threat when I noticed something strange about the collar.

Walking closer to the screen, I pushed a few button and popped up a close-up of the collar. Clicking a couple of more keys I was able to focus the picture clearer and visible.

Leaning in, I see the Hieroglyphics on the gold plate by on the blue band.

It reads:

**The Millennium Collar. Can only be removed by the owner of the Gift. Given to 'Puppy' from ...**

I felt my body stilled for a couple of minutes before I felt a sly grin spread menacingly across face.

"Mokuba? I'm here, where are you?"

I turn when I heard a voice called out. And I recognized that voice very much.

_This is going to be very interesting. VERY interesting._

I followed the pup, secretly behind him as he walked up the stairs and turn down the left hall. I watch him stopped at my special room. He seemed awed by my designs on it.

_Heh. The pup might treat it as if it were a god._

I smirk and continue to watch in amusement as he hesitantly open the door. It was so cute how he was try to look calm.

Then I went in after him.

Click.

But not before locking the door behind me.

"Oh god, dis is jus like-!" he gasp when I snaked my arm around his waist, pulling him back against my hard body.

He shivered as breathe on his ear.

"So we meet again, puppy."

(stop POV)

"Kai-Kaiba?! W-what da hell are ya doin' here?" Jou stuttered, being so close to the other teen.

The brunette just placed his face closer to the younger teen's neck, sending another wave of shiver from the Blonde. He smirk.

"I live here, mutt." he said spastically, mocking him. "What's you're excuse?"

Jou seem to struggle as his body begins to feel hot. "Err, Uh, I'm here to, um, talk to Mokuba."

Seto tighten his grip on teen's waist as his hand snuck up under his shirt, touching his skin. The blonde jumped.

"Oh, really? And here I thought you were here with another agenda." He said in a small disappointed tone that's almost playful.

Jou is becoming very nervous with his strange behavior and the wandering hands.

"I-I-I d-don't know wat yer talkin' 'bout, Kaiba." he said a bit annoyed and try to pull away from the other's hold. "Let go of me."

"Hmm. Let me think of that." then he did the unexpected.

"Ahh!" Jou yelped as he felt the brunette's hand slid to the front of his pants, touching his hard-on and grinding his from behind.

"Nope, I don't think so. I have other ideas in mind."

Jou was scared now. He doesn't know what the older teen will do. And he doesn't know if he wants to find out.

"Let me go!" he demanded, his tone angry but scared.

He froze up when he felt the CEO nuzzling under his chin. "Now that's not the way you speak to your master, Mutt."

Out of no where, the words just flew out of Jou's mouth. "I have no master!"

He stopped his nuzzling and lifted up his hand to cup the blonde's chin, turning to face him. "No master, eh? Well, why don't I do the honors of taming the dog."

"What the hell are you- ahh!" Seto picked him up and easily tossed him on the wide bed. "Hey!"

He jumped and pinned Jou on the cushion. "What's the matter, pup? Scared?"

Jou growled and bare his teeth. "You don't scare me."

"We'll see." then he dropped his lips on the blonde's and forcefully push his tongue through till he taste the other's.

"Mmmph!" Jou gasp then began to moan as he felt the surprise replace by pleasure.

They were still lip-locked as the CEO's hand starts working on the blonde's shirt buttons from the bottom to the top. That's when he broke the kiss to stare down at the lovely collar.

"No master?" he said in a light mocking tone that had Jou blushing red for having the brunette finding out about the collar.

Jou was about to push the older teen off and run but sensing the other's tensing, he pushed the blonde harder on the bed, forcing their arousals to contact, sending another shock of pleasure that has Jou whimpering for more.

"Like I said, pup, I got other plans for tonight. And that's to claim you." he said harshly and latch his lips on Jou's chest.

"Ahh. No. Mmm. Ooh." Jou moaned as the lips suck and lick his harden nipples and he lifted his hands to the brunette's hair, pulling his mouth closer to him..

Seto grinned into the boy's skin as his skillful hands quickly removed both of their clothing as if it were a brush of dust. All that's between them now are their sweat and the collar.

Their erotic kiss lasted almost forever till air interfered and demanded to be release. They were gasping and panting.

Jou had his eyes closed and purred when he felt the CEO's skillful hand glide through his body, sending more pleasure everywhere. Suddenly he felt his legs being spread apart. He lazily opened one eye to watch what the brunette was doing and widen his eyes when he know what he was trying to do.

"Kaiba? Seto! Wait. please?" he plead urgently.

The teen pause from his task. He was so hot and hard, he could burn the whole damn house. All he want fright now was to fuck the blonde's sweet ass as hard as he can , claiming him at last.

"What?" he ground out, nearing his climax.

Jou just blushed and look away. "It just that I..." he pushed his face to the pillows.

"What?"

He said it, but was muffled by the pillows.

Getting very pissed now, the CEO yanked the pillow away and moved his face closer to the blonde's red face. "What?! If it's another lover, I will kill him." he warned in a dangerous low voice.

Jou just shook his head and lower his eyes. "It's not dat, Seto. It's jus I, haven't done dis before." he whispered.

Seto stared at him for a moment in surprise before a small smile spread on his lips. He cupped the pup's face and start kissing his gently. "Then I just have to take it slow don't I?"

Jou was so happy that he understand and pushed his body closer into another passionate kiss. Just as Seto's lips move down to his nrck, Jou found his fingers trying to push through his mouth.

"Hm?" he look bemused at the fingers, wondering what to do.

"Suck it." Seto ordered and Jou cautiously followed, running his tongue around the fingers till it's all moist, groaning at the same time when he felt the brown-haired boy heating up his hard body more.

Then Seto pulled our his moist fingers out and hold it down between Jou's spread legs, to the entrance of his virgin hole. He waited and look into the soft chocolate eyes and ask, "Are you sure?"

Jou felt his heart warm up, feeling more than attraction to the brunette. To Answer his question, he pulled the other teen into another kiss and lifted up his hips. "Please."

Smiling at the plead, the CEO gentle probe the hole with the tip of his fingers, careful not to harm him. Jou winced at the first ping of pain in the beginning but after a while he felt the pleasure and cried for more.

Thinking that he's loosen enough, Seto recovered his fingers and position himself. Jou whined at the lost of the fingers, but gasp when he felt the tip of Seto's hard member entering him.

"Eeip!" he cried out in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. Teard ar starting to leak out.

Seto saw this and pushed in a little more till he is fully in, then stop to let him adjust. He lean down to kiss Jou and distract his from the pain, wiping the tears away.

"Shh. It's ok, pup. I got you, Katsuya." He said lovingly to him.

"Seto." Jou moaned out and lifted his hips again to signal that he was ready. "More."

The brunette slowly pulled out and push into him. He starts pumping the Jou's hard dick at the same time, increasing the pace.

Jou cried out again from both the pain and pleasure that he's feeling.

"Seto. Seto. Mmmh. More. More. Ah. Harder! Seto, yes!" he cried as the olger teen starts pounding into him harder and faster. "Yes. Yes, YES!"

"God. Katsuya!" Seto shouted as he felt his climax reached from the tightness of the blonde and spilled his seed into him. "Katsuya!"

"Seto!" Jou yelled when he release too.

The brunette groaned and fell hard down onto Katsuya. Pulling the exhausted blonde against his chest. Jou was still gasping for breath.

"Seto." he mumble and look into the sapphire gem eyes.

_**"Your mine now, pup. Mine."**_

Jou eyes widen again. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"What's wrong, pup?" Seto ask.

"It. It was _you._" he finally got out, still staring at him. "You're my stalker?"

"Stalker?" Seto repeated with a raised brow brow and his eyes met the collar. "Ah, so have been hearing my thoughts. Huh."

"How?" Jou breath out.

"I was the one who gave it to you." he said simply. "All those years ago."

"B-B-But-"

Running a finger through the gold words, he read, "it says, '**The Millennium Collar. Can only be removed by the owner of the Gift. Given to 'Puppy' from ... the High Priest, Seth**'. Seth is my Egyptian name and you should know by now I can read hieroglyphics. God card, you know."

Jou just stared at his in shock again. He couldn't believe it. It's all just a dream.

Seeing his lover in a state of shock, he rolled his eyes and brought up his hands to the collar around Jou's neck and easily unlatched it, removing it at the same time.

Jou gasp as he could feel his neck again. His brown eyes look up into blue. He reached out his arms and pulled the brunette into another hot kiss.

"Seto. I love you." he said.

"Me too, pup. I love you." the other returned, getting hard again.

**Beep! Beep!**

**Beep! Beep!**

"Wat's that?" Jou asked and look around.

Saeto just groaned in annoyance. Regretfully, he pulled himself up to the side and reach inside his fallen pants, pulling out his ringing cell phone. holding it p to his ear he said in a cold voice. "What do you want?"

Jou moved closer to the brunette, curious about the call.

"I told you, I'll have the last chapter by the end of the week, now leave me alone." he growled harshly into t he phone and shut it. "Damn editors."

"Seto, wat was dat about?"

"My editors want me to write them another chapter for my story."

"Ya write books? Wat's da title, I might want ta read it."

Seto hesitated a moment before pulling out the small black book from his other pocket and handing it to him.

"Hey, dis is da book I always see ya read." he said a bit excited. "I always wonda wat's it 'bout."

Flipping to the first page, he read the big bold letter of the title and the author's name under it.

The title is: **To tame a Dog written by SETH**

"....." Jou flipped a few more pages and widen his eyes by the contents of the book. "Oh."

"Katsuya?" the CEO called out then was suddenly on his back with the blonde straddle on his waist.

"Wanna show me wats gonna happen in the next chapter?" he ask seductively with a grin.

Seto stared surprise at him then turn to a sexy smile. "Thought you never ask."

(Later)

After a few hours of hot sex, they are now together and tired.

"Seto?" Jou said lazily.

"Hmm?"

"Wats' dat?" he ask pointing to the little camera, facing them.

They both stared shock at it.

( Yugi's)

"Oh my god. You go, Jou!" Yugi cheered as he watch the screen.

"It's about time they got together and had something." Yami said and ate some pop corn.

( Ryou's)

Ryou blushed as he stared at his computer screen. "Oh my."

Bakura laughed evilly. "Think we could try some of those moves? You can be Dog."

"Oh my."

( Malik's)

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

"More! Harder! Faster! Damn!"

Apparently after watching five minutes of the "show" they got hard and started freaking on each other. Again. Still watching.

"Maybe we should by the book." An exhausted Malik suggested, breathlessly.

"Or we could invite them here and have a four-some." the darker one requested.

"Hmm. Sounds nice."

(back at Kaiba's)

"Oops. Seems like they caught us, my partner in crime." Mokuba siad as the two teens stares at then from the screen.

The dog just nodded.

"_**MOKUBA!!!"**_

/tHe EnD/

there you all go. the ending. want to thank everyone of those who gave us the support to finishing our first fic. we are so happy and hope you enjoyed it.

but don't worry. we're planning on making another YGO fic.

hope you liked it.

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


End file.
